The other Abernathy: El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco
by Dani Dixon 09
Summary: Un largo tiempo ha pasado desde que salí de la Arena. Todo ese tiempo que tuve de libertad, estuve viviendo, por obligación, en el distrito 4. Debo admitir que estoy completamente agradecida con Finnick, él me devolvió la vida después de los Juegos. Con la promesa de que jamás, JAMÁS, tendría que volver a pisar una arena; afrontó la cruda verdad: todo fue una vil mentira.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

"_**Ocho años después…"**_

Se me hacía raro volver a pisar el suelo del distrito 12 después de tanto tiempo fuera. Si me parase junto a una residente de la Veta, yo llamaría más la atención por el nuevo color tostado que adquirió mi piel.

Apenas descendí del tren, fui recibida por esa típica y fría correntada de aire que golpeo salvajemente mi rostro. Tuve que abrigarme con gruesas bufandas, una chaqueta de cuero y botas con interior de lana. Pero aun así, sentía frío.

-Madi.-levanté la vista, encontrándome con papá. Hacía un par de meses que lo había visto, pero para mí, fueron siglos. Procurando no caerme con la escarcha de la estación, corrí hacia él abrazándolo.- Oh, mi niña.-me arropó entre sus brazos de tal manera, que pareció que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

-No soy una niña.-reproché cuando me bajó.- Ya tengo veintitrés años, casi veinticuatro.-

-Lo lamento, señorita.-pasó un brazo por mis hombros mientras que con la mano que tenía libre llevaba mi equipaje.

Juntos nos encaminamos hacia nuestra casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, el único hogar que he amado en el 12. Papá se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome pasar primero. No me sorprendía para nada, que al abrir la puerta, una pila de botellas estuviese desparramada por el suelo, la mesa, los sillones y el modular.

-Hay cosas que no cambian.-comenté, pateando algunas para poder pasar.

-No tuve tiempo de limpiar.-se excusó, sentándose en una silla. Me abrí paso hasta ubicarme en la que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Cómo han estado nuestros campeones?-pregunté, frotándome las manos tratando de darles calor.

-Si mal no me equivoco, han estado bien.-respondió, bebiendo las últimas gotas de licor que se encontraban en el fondo de las botellas.- ¿Cómo ha estado el 4?-

-Bien, como siempre.-

-¿Y Odair?-reí por lo bajo.- ¿Sigue con la idea de proponerte casamiento?-

-Sí, sigue haciéndolo.-respondí, mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Él te cuida, verdad?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Cada día se esmera para que las pesadillas no me ataquen, pero con la llegada de las Cosechas, se vuelven más intensas y casi ni duermo en las noches.-

-Con el tiempo logras superarlo.-me aconsejó, poniéndose de pie y encendiendo la cocina.- ¿Cómo estás con respecto a la Morfina?-preguntó.- ¿Has logrado contralarte?-

-Eso intento.-hace tres años, que me había vuelto dependiente a la Morfina. Digamos que era lo único que me ayuda, a pesar de los intentos de Finnick.- Cuatro días desde que no pruebo ni un poquito.-

-Eso es bueno.-murmuró.- ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación, te cambias y luego cocino algo?-asentí, poniéndome de pie, para luego acercarme a él.

-Te extrañé, papi.-susurré, abrazándolo por la espalda, para luego subir a mi vieja habitación, arrastrando detrás de mí mi equipaje.

Cuando atravesé el umbral, una ola de nostalgia me atacó. Todo se encontraba como yo lo había dejado a los 16. Mi cama, mis pocos vestidos, alguna que otra foto mía y de papá en el Capitolio, algunos regalos que me dieron los comerciantes en vísperas de mi cumpleaños, entre otras cosas.

Me saqué la chaqueta y la dejé colgando en una silla. Tenía demasiado frío y me apetecía un baño de agua caliente. Lo bueno de la Aldea era que tenían agua caliente y no dependían de la leña para calentarla como en las demás casas. Obviamente, no me jactaba de eso, sabiendo que hay gente que no tiene los mismos beneficios que nosotros.

Mientras me bañaba, me puse a pensar que para el mediodía, llegarían los periodistas, los equipos de televisión, incluso la tía Effie Trinket, todos recién llegados al Distrito 12 desde el Capitolio. Me pregunto si ella seguirá llevando aquella ridícula peluca rosa que usó el año pasado o si habrá elegido otro color antinatural que lucir en la Gira de la Victoria. Este año habrá más gente para atender todas las necesidades de los nuevos campeones en el largo viaje. Contaran con un equipo de preparación que se encargaran de ponerlos presentables para las apariciones públicas ante los demás distritos.

Luego de haberme bañado, ingresé a mí habitación encontrando la chimenea encendida. Sonreí agradeciéndole, internamente, a papá por haberlo hecho. Busqué rápidamente la ropa que usaría, ya que aunque estuviese la chimenea encendida, mi habitación tenía una pequeña falla en una de las ventanas que permitía que se filtrase el aire. En verano no pasaba nada, pero en invierno, uno se congelaba.

Tras colocarme una chaqueta más liviana, pero sin dejar de estar abrigada, bajé a la sala. Mientras lo hacía, iba negando con la cabeza. Las casas habitadas por Katniss y Peeta desprendían un cálido hálito de vida: ventanas iluminadas, humo en las chimeneas, ramilletes de maíz de colores pegados a las puertas de entrada como decoración para celebrar el próximo Festival de la Cosecha. Sin embargo, la nuestra de, a pesar de los cuidados del encargado de la Aldea, rebosa abandono y dejadez. Al igual que Haymitch. Él, ahora, se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa, con nuevas botellas abiertas y derramándose. El pobre no logró contenerse.

Tras de mí, puerta chirrió y se cerró de forma hosca, debido al hielo que tenían las bisagras.

-Hola, Katniss.-saludé, al verla ingresar.

-Hey.-ella arrugó la nariz.- ¿Hace mucho que está así?-

-Eso creo.-respondí.

Se abrió paso como pudo y se acercó a papá, dándole un codazo.

-¡Levántate!-gritó, pero no tuvo suerte.- ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?- preguntó, mientras lo zarandeaba.

-Hace un par de horas.-respondí mientras yo abría una ventana, para que se filtrase aire.

-¡Levántate, Haymitch, hoy es el día de la Gira!-insistió ella. Luego de haber buscado en todos lados, logré desenterrar una cafetera de hojalata. La lavé con paciencia y la coloqué en el fuego. La hornilla no estaba del todo apagada, pero conseguí devolverle la vida a unos cuantos carbones encendidos. Eché un poco de café molido, lo suficiente para asegurarme de que resultase bueno y fuerte, y luego lo puse a hervir.- ¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura. Miré hacia los alrededores, buscando algo que nos sirviese.

-Necesito que me pases ese jarro que está ahí.-señalé el final de la mesa. Haymitch seguía en otro mundo. Como todo lo que habíamos intentado, no había ha funcionado, decidí ir por lo más eficaz. Llené el jarro con agua helada.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-inquirió Katniss, enarcando una ceja. Levanté la comisura del labio, para luego encogerme de hombros. De un simple movimiento de mi muñeca, vacié el contenido en la cabeza de papá y me aseguré de que ambas estuviésemos lejos para lo que seguía. Un sonido animal gutural salió de la garganta de Haymitch, y se levantó de un salto dándole una patada a la silla y blandiendo un cuchillo. Se me había olvidado que siempre dormía con uno en la mano.

-Tendría que habérselo quitado antes.-murmuré, dejando el jarro en la mesa

Sin dejar de soltar blasfemias, acuchilló el aire unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Después de eso, se secó la cara con la manga de la camisa y nos miró con los ojos eyectados de rabia. Ambas estábamos juntas en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-cuestionó, furioso.

-Me dijiste que te despertara una hora antes de que llegasen las cámaras.-respondió Katniss.

-¿Qué?-

-Fue idea tuya.-insistió.

-¿Por qué estoy mojado?-preguntó, después de unos segundos.

-No podíamos despertarte.-hablé. Se escurrió el cabello y siguió murmurando blasfemias.

-Mira, si querías una niñera, habérselo pedido a Peeta.-agregó Kat.

-¿Pedirme el qué?-sólo con oír su voz, vi que el rostro de la chica que fue mi tributo el año pasado, se transformó.

Peeta se acercó a la mesa. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana arrancó destellos de la nieve caída sobre su pelo rubio. Parece fuerte y sano, muy distinto al chico enfermo y muerto del año pasado, y ya casi no se le nota el cojeo. Dejó una barra de pan recién hecho en la mesa y alargó una mano en dirección a Haymitch. Pero él seguía empeñado en seguir culpándonos por haber interrumpido su siesta.

-Pedí que me despertaran sin provocarme una neumonía, Madison.-sonreí inocentemente y me encogí de hombros.

*.*.*

Luego de haber tenido una leve discusión con papá, logre encerrarlo en el baño y obligarlo a que se diese un baño. Lo escuché maldecir un par de veces, hasta que su voz se vio ahogada por el sonido de la regadera.

De vuelta en el piso de abajo, me encargué de limpiar un poco la casa. Llene tres bolsas con botellas, de vaya a saber uno hace cuanto que están. Limpie la mesa, sacándole las migas que quedaron del pan de Peeta, limpie la cocina. Lavé los platos y los guarde, reparé algunas cosas y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba cansada...no, agotada.

-Vaya, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi casa?-preguntó Haymitch, cuando bajaba las escaleras con una toalla en el cabello.

-Ordenarla.-respondí, soltando un suspiro y volviéndome a poner de pie.- Eres un desastre.-

-Yo también te quiero, hija.-se acercó a mí, besando mi frente.- ¿Dónde has dejado mis botellas?-

-La mayoría estaban vacías y las tiré. El resto están en el aparador.-lo detuve, antes de que se me escapase.- Por favor, falta casi nada para que lleguen los periodista, no quiero que te emborraches.-le pedí, mirándolo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo.-se sentó en la mesa, mientras yo le servía una segunda taza de café bien cargado.-No debes cuidarme como si fuese un bebé, no lo necesito. Puedo hacerlo solo.-

-Y vaya que los haz hecho.-ironicé.- Voy a sacar la basura. No tires el café, ni le pongas nada.-le advertí, mientras tomaba una de las tres bolsas. Antes de salir, me aseguré de abrigarme bien, para luego abrir la puerta.

Cerré los ojos, cuando una correntada de aire llena de nieve, golpeo mi rostro. Hice un poco de fuerza y logré cargarme la bolsa en la espalda, procurando que no se rompiese ninguna botella y salí. Por suerte mis botas se adherían bien al suelo escarchado. Fue fácil caminar los dos pasos, hasta llegar al cesto de metal. Abrí la tapa, pero la solté al ver que estaba congelada y luego me fijé que me había quemado la yema de los dedos.

-Oh, señorita Abernathy.-habló una voz a mis espaldas.- Que gusto verla.-giré lentamente encontrándome con…

-Presidente Snow.-

-.-.-.-

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, esta es la segunda temporada de la novela. Espero que les guste **

**La ropa de Madison, se encuentra en mi perfil.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

"_**Después de la Gira de la Victoria"**_

Se me estaban entumeciendo los dedos por el frío y parecía que quería soltar la bolsa y meterme en el interior de la casa, pero me contuve y traté de ponerme firme.

-¿No a invitarme a pasar?-preguntó Snow, con una…sonrisa.- Me estoy congelando.-haciendo un poco de fuerza para moverme, logré correrme, dejando la entrada libre. Él les hizo una señal a los guardias que lo acompañaban, para que se quedasen a fuera o a lo sumo que ingresasen al umbral.

-Presidente Snow.-saludó papá, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-Abernathy.-él asintió, mientras se sacaba los guantes de cuero. Papá me miró como si quisiese que le explicase que estaba sucediendo, pero solo logré encogerme de hombros.

-¿Se le ofrece algo para tomar, señor?-pregunté, tratando de sonar cortés.

-Oh, no, no. Pero gracias, querida.-se sentó en una de las sillas y examinó todo el lugar. Me alegraba de haber realizado una limpieza profunda.

-¿Y a qué se debe el honor de su visita?-quiso saber papá, sentándose frente a él.

-Para empezar, no tiene nada que ver contigo, Haymitch.-respondió.- Vengo a ver a tu hija.-

-¿A mí?-repetí, anonadada.

-Así es, Madison. Vengo a verte a ti.-estiro su brazo y señaló la silla que se encontraba junto a la de papá.- Por favor, toma asiento.-una vez que obedecí, Snow, junto sus manos y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.- ¿Hace cuánto que estás viviendo en el distrito cuatro?-

-Ocho años.-respondí.

-Ocho años.-repitió, con regocijo en su voz.- Es un largo tiempo, ¿no es así?-asentí.- Demasiado, diría yo. ¿Extrañas vivir en el 12?-volví a asentir.- ¿Tu sabes que eres ya ciudadana del 4, verdad?-

-¿Qué?-pregunté.- No puede ser, yo nací y crecí aquí. No puedo…-

-De hecho, si puedes.-me interrumpió, sacando algo de su abrigo.- Hace ocho años que mande a hacer un acta que dijese, que perteneces al 4. Por lo tanto, en el acta se dicta que solo puedes volver aquí para ejercer tu trabajo como mentora, pero después debe **sí **o **sí,** volver al otro distrito.-

-Pero, ¿por qué?-quiso saber papá.

-Por qué la gente así lo quiere.-respondió sonriendo.-Las personas del Capitolio, quedaron demasiados…conmovidos por el perfecto triángulo amoroso que se formó con el señor Odair y el señor… ¿cómo era su nombre?-

-Trelaway, Klaus.-dije, bajando la vista.

-¡Ah, sí!-exclamó.- El señor Trelaway. La mayoría abucheo su muerte y de cómo quedó usted, señorita. Agrego que fue una verdadera pérdida.- me dio repulsión cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando mi mano y dejando que saliese ese horrendo olor a sangre mezclado con rosas.- Algunos se alegraron de que el señor Odair estuviera para consolarla. Otros, simplemente, se opusieron a ese "_romance_".-puntualizó la última palabra con unas comillas exageradas.- ¿Qué dice a todo esto, señorita Abernathy? ¿Usted ama al señor Odair? ¿Estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por él?-

-Sí, sí lo haría.-respondí lo más segura que pude. Él me dio unos suaves golpes en la mesa y sonrió.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó, mientras se ponía de pie.- Eso era lo que quería oír.-se acercó a mí y colocó una rosa detrás de mí oreja.- La veré dentro de unos días, señorita Abernathy.-

*.*.*

Los días que le siguieron a la visita por los demás distritos, no fue como yo me esperaba. Katniss nos reveló que también tuvo la visita de Snow. Este la amenazó con matar a su familia, si no lograba convencerlo de que en verdad amaba a Peeta.

Cuando por fin volvíamos, le pedí a papá que me dejase en el 4. Él aceptó a rasga diente pero terminó haciéndolo. Antes de bajar en la estación, me despedí de todos y me tomé un tiempo para hablar con Katniss. Le aconsejé que le siguiese el juego a Snow y le diese un buen show. Sé que no es el mejor consejo, pero algo es algo.

-¿Me entendiste?-pregunté. Ella asintió lentamente.- Esa es la parte mala de los Juegos.-comenté.-Tu vida ya les pertenece a ellos, desde el momento en que tu nombre sale en las Cosechas.-

-Siempre quise hacer una pregunta.-dijo.- ¿Tú estás verdaderamente enamorada de Finnick o solo eres una excelente actriz?-sonreí de lado.

-No, yo en verdad lo amo.-respondí.- Desde el primer día en que lo vi en el desfile de los tributos, la primera vez que hablamos en la azotea. Pero me enamoré más de él cuando se vino a despedir de mí.-esbocé una sonrisa de enamorada y bajé la vista.

-¿Pero no sentías algo por el chico que fue contigo a la Arena?- borré todo rastro de felicidad y me puse seria. Me humedecí los labios sin saber que decir.

-Madi.-llamó Effie, ingresando al compartimiento.- Ya estamos por llegar.-asentí, levantándome de la cama.

-Espera.-me detuvo Katniss.-No me respondiste.-respiré hondo y la miré.

-Lo que hicieron conmigo fue jugar.-dije finalmente.-Se suponía que Klaus y yo debíamos hacer lo mismo que tú y Peeta, pero al final me terminó gustando; podría decir que más que Finnick, pero…-hice una pausa y apreté los labios.-…pero me lo arrebataron.-me acerqué un poco más.- No permitas que hagan lo mismo contigo, ¿me escuchaste?-ella asintió.-De acuerdo, debo irme.-

Antes de bajar, me despedí de papá, de Peeta, de Cinna y Portia, Effie y por último de Katniss, susurrándole al oído un _"sé astuta y sigue el juego de Snow. Con eso lograras salvar más de una vida."_ Y luego, baje a la estación.

Tuve suerte de que mi equipaje no fuese tan pesado como mi abrigo. Antes de ir a la Aldea de los Vencedores, me lo saqué y lo lleve en la mano. Ya comenzaba a sentir el típico calor del 4. A medida que caminaba por el distrito, la gente me sonreía y me saludaba. De nuevo el aroma a sal, me embriago, el sol comenzó a calentar mi piel y el viento se colaba en mi cabello arrastrando agua de mar. Me detuve ante la casa de Finnick y busqué en mis bolsillos la llave. Cuando ingresé, lo llamé, pero nadie apareció. Dejé todas las cosas sobre un sillón y me terminé de sacar la ropa térmica que había usado en la Gira.

-¿Finnick?-volví a llamar, terminándome de atar la cinta de mi traje de baño y colocándome encima, una fina remera que dejaba al descubierto mi abdomen. Salí al patio y logré verlo sentado en la arena, mirando al mar. Sonreí y bajé los escalones hasta llegar a él.- Pensé que estabas en casa.-murmuré, abrazándolo por espalda, logrando que diese un respingo.

-Estaba aburrido y no pensé que llegarías tan pronto.-me tomó de la cintura, haciendo que me sentase en su regazo. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho, mientras que él me envolvía con sus brazos, besándome la coronilla. Pasamos un buen rato sentados en la playa, pero decidimos irnos cuando el sol comenzó a bajar y la luna a subir. Cuando volvimos a la casa, aproveché para bañarme, mientras que Finn se encargaba de hacer algo para cenar.

Me encargué de ponerme lo más cómoda posible y a tratar de alejar la conversación con Snow. Sabía que debía decírselo a Finnick, pero no sabía cómo. Luego de haberme colocado el pijama, salí a la sala con una toalla en mis manos y con el pelo aún mojado.

-Lamento decirte, que no tenemos camarones.-me reí un poco y me acerqué a él, pasando mis manos por su cintura y apoyando mi mentón en su espalda.

-Esté bien por mí.-Finnick volteo, atrapando mis labios. Sonreí sobre los suyos, soltando la toalla. Hacía días que no lo veía y parecía que estaba descargando las ganas de estar conmigo en esos cinco segundos.

_-Efectivamente, este año se celebra el setenta y cinco aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, ¡y eso significa que ha llegado el momento del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco!-_nos separamos al escuchar la voz de Caesar. Hasta hace un momento estaba viendo la prueba de vestidos de Katniss y ahora salían con esto.

-¿Qué harán?-pregunté.

-Debe de ser la lectura de la tarjeta.-respondió Finn, tomando mi mano y guiándome hasta el sillón. Luego de unos segundos sonó el himno y la garganta se me contrajo de asco al ver al presidente Snow subir al escenario. Lo seguía un joven con un traje blanco que sostenía una sencilla caja de madera. Terminó el himno y el presidente comenzó a hablar para recordarnos a todos los _Días Oscuros_ en los que nacieron los Juegos del Hambre.

_-En el veinticinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por culpa de su propia violencia, todos los distritos tuvieron que celebrar elecciones y votar a los tributos que os representarían.-_se me hizo un nudo en el pecho al pensar que sentirían al elegir a los niños que iban a la arena. Creo que es peor ver que te traicionan tus propios vecinos que ver cómo sacan tu nombre en la cosecha.-_En el cincuenta aniversario.-_continuó Snow_.-Como recordatorio de que murieron dos rebeldes por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, todos los distritos enviaron el doble de tributos de lo acostumbrado.-_nuevamente se me contrajo el corazón al pensar que papá estuvo ahí. Jamás hablamos de sus juegos, pero sé que no la paso nada bien y que tuvieron que acomodarle todos los órganos_.-Y ahora llegamos a nuestro tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.-_el niño de blanco dio un paso hacia adelante y sostuvo en alto la caja mientras él la abría. Había ordenadas filas de sobres amarillentos en vertical. El presidente extrajo un sobre marcado claramente con un 75, metió el dedo bajo la solapa y sacó un cuadradito de papel. -_En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores.- _

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Finnick, con furia en su tono de voz.- ¡No puede hacer!-

-No…no entendí.-murmuré, sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

-Madi, debemos volver a la Arena.-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**Algunas heridas, siguen abiertas…**_

_Madi, debemos volver a la Arena. Madi, debemos volver a la Arena. Madi, debemos volver a la Arena._

Sacudí mi cabeza, negándome a aceptar. Me llevé las rodillas al pecho y enterré mi rostro en ellas mientras seguía negando.

-No, no, no, no.-murmuraba.- ¡No puede hacernos esto!-exclamé con furia.- No…no puede hacerlo.-Finnick se sentó a mi lado, envolviéndome con sus brazos.- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-pregunté.- ¡El nombre de mi papá estará en la Cosecha junto al mío!-

-Hey, hey.-él me obligó a bajar las piernas y me abrazó mejor.- Te prometo que jamás lo elegirán.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?-pregunté con lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.- ¿Cómo puedes…?-me quedé en silencio y llegué a una conclusión.- Lo tenía todo planeado.-susurré.

-¿Quién tenía todo preparado?-repitió.- ¿De quién estás hablando?-reí con amargura y me puse de pie.

-Snow.-respondí.- Vino a verme cuando estuve en el 12.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste en la Gira de la Victoria, Madison?-protestó Finnick.

-Él me preguntó si yo te amaba, dije que sí. Me preguntó que si daría mi vida por ti y también respondí que sí.-solté un suspiro.- Ya lo tenía pensado y por eso vino a verme.-

-¿Qué más te dijo?-antes de hablar, volví a caer en cuenta.

-Me… me dijo que…pertenezco al 4.-Finnick se puso de pie lentamente y con el rostro más crispado que nunca.-Dijo que hizo unos cuantos papeleos para lograr mi ciudadanía aquí.-

-No puede ser…-susurró dándome la espalda.- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-negué.- Madi, no solo iremos a la Arena, si no que al ser ciudadana de este distrito tendrás que pasar por la Cosecha pero del 4.-

-Eso es imposible.-murmuré.- Yo gané los Juegos en representación del 12. Tengo que ser elegida para ese distrito.-

-A Snow no le importa.-dijo.-Si te dijo que eras ciudadana de aquí, significa que entraras en la urna de los Vencedores.-me llevé las manos a la cabeza y tiré con fuerza de mi cabello. Esto era aún peor. Le di la espalda y solté un sollozo.

-Debe ser mentira.-desee.- Finn, no…no.-él me abrazó por atrás.-No quiero ir. No quiero.-balbucee, poniéndome de frente para luego aferrarme a su pecho.

-Tranquila, Madi.-tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó.- Jamás permitiré que algo te pase.-

*.*.*

Los días previos a la Cosecha estuve demasiado despistada. Me pasaba todo el día en la orilla de la playa, dejando que las olas jugasen con las puntas de mis pies. Algunas veces Finnick me hacía compañía y nos quedábamos en silencio durante largos ratos.

-Tengo miedo.-dije la noche antes de que llegasen los preparadores del Capitolio.- Tengo miedo de ser elegida y de ir contigo a la Arena, tengo miedo de volver a ver a mi papá en esa situación, tengo miedo de que si falló te hagan algo a ti, tengo…-

-Madi.-me interrumpió.- Nada va a pasar. Ya te lo dije.-volvimos a quedar en silencio.- Y sí me llegan a matar…-

-No lo digas.-lo interrumpí.-Jamás digas que van a matarte. Por favor, no lo digas.-

-Bueno, ante toda adversidad, yo quiero que sepas que te amo.-giró la cadera para verme.- Supe que sentía algo por ti desde el momento en que vi. Lo sentí la primera vez que te besé. Fue aumentando cuando me quedaba contigo en las noches que tenías pesadillas y cuando te pregunté si te gustaría casarte fue porque yo tenía muchas ganas de verte todos los días con un anillo que dijese que eras mía.-los ojos se me fueron llenando de lágrimas.- A veces me dan ganas de gritar que te amo, para que todos lo escuchen.-él se puso de pie, ofreciéndome la mano. Apenas estuve levantada, me colgué su cuello, besándolo. Finnick rodeo mi cintura, pegándome a su pecho.

Para cuando la noche cayó del todo, los dos ya estábamos en la casa. El olor a comida inundaba todo el ambiente. Había decidido bañarme para tener el cabello limpio para cuando llegasen los estilistas.

-Eso huele bien.-comenté abrazándolo por la espalda, tal como había hecho hace un par de días atrás.

-Ya pronto estará.-me separé de él y comencé a buscar las cosas que hacían falta colocar en la mesa.- Sobre el modular de la entrada, hay una carta para ti.-murmuró. Dejé las servilletas y me acerqué. Había un sobre cerrado, sin sello ni nada que lo identificase, pero en un rincón se hallaba el escudo de Panem. Con los dedos temblorosos, tomé el sobre y lo abrí.

_Espero que haya entendido mi mensaje, señorita Abernathy._

Sentí demasiada repulsión al notar la presencia del aroma a rosas mezcladas con sangre. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y solté la carta.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Finn, acercándose.- ¿De quién era?-

-De…de la tía Effie.-mentí. Él no pareció convencido, pero me encargué de cambiar de tema.

La verdad es que hubiera preferido a mi antiguo equipo de preparación y no a estos. Al tratar de peinar mi cabello, casi me dejan calva.

-No sé de qué te quejas, tienes muchos nudos.-decían con sus chillonas voces. La peor parte fue cuando me tuvieron que acomodar las cejas. Debían de ser nuevos porque tuvieron que rellenar con maquillaje el espacio mal depilado. Llegó un momento en que me cansé y los mandé a todos afuera. Ellos se quejaron pero obedecieron, dejándome la ropa que usaría sobre la cama.

Terminé de peinarme yo sola y me maquille solo un poco, no quería exagerar y menos el día de la Cosecha. La ropa que usaría era simple y básica: una botas de color negro que me llegaban hasta las rodillas, una camisa negra, unos jeans azules y como hacía un poco de frío, un pulóver verde agua. Dejé mi cabello suelto, pero a su vez, recogido en una sola trenza que partía de los costados de mi cabeza y se unían en el medio con rizos que finalizaban mi peinado. Mis labios apenas estaban rosados, al igual que mis mejillas.

Una vez que estuve lista, salí a la sala de estar para esperar a que sea el momento.

Me senté en el sillón mientras veía como la leve llovizna golpeaba el vidrió del ventanal. Aún me costaba entender cómo es que había o mejor dicho **habíamos** llegado a esta situación. Se suponía que los tributos Vencedores descansarían el resto de sus vidas sin el riesgo de volver a la Arena.

Pero en aquella ocasión, Snow, quiso romper el molde.

-¡Buenos días, Madison!-chilló la voz de Tris, nuestra acompañante del Capitolio, ingresando con sus ruidosos tacones.- ¿No estás emocionada?-junto sus manos y soltó una risita.

-Me muero de la alegría.-ironicé. Es bueno saber que no entiende el sarcasmo.

-Hola, Tris.-saludó Finnick, saliendo de su habitación. Noté como se puso colorada y sonrió coquetamente.- Hola, amor.-Finn, besó mi mejilla.- ¿Estás lista?-

-Así es.-respondí.

-¡Entonces vamos!-chilló Tris tan fuerte, que por un momento temí que se rompiese el ventanal.

Como el clima estaba feo tuvimos que hacer la selección en el interior del Edificio de Justicia. Nos colocaron en fila, a mi lado estaba Mags. La pobre ya ni podía hablar, pero estaba en buen estado. A su lado se encontraba Annie Cresta. Ella fue la última tributo vencedora del cuatro y se podría decir que jamás he visto a alguien con tantos traumas desde que salió de la Arena.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté al ver que temblaba y tenía los ojos llorosos. Su respuesta se vio ahogada con la voz de Tris.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos!-saludó por el micrófono hacia todos los televisores del distrito.- ¡Felices Juegos de Hambre y que la suerte, siempre esté de su lado!-ella sola aplaudió con más emoción que cualquiera de nosotros.- En conmemoración al 75 aniversario de la creación de los Juegos, debemos elegir a nuestros tributos entre todos los ganadores anteriores.-soltó un divertida risita y miró con descaro a Finn.- Todos los años vamos con las mujeres, pero esta vez empecemos con los hombres.-se acercó a la urna donde solo había un papel, pero que tardó cincuenta años en sacarlo.- Aquí está… ¡Finnick Odair!-algunos funcionarios de nuestro distrito aplaudieron, pero lo hicieron con desgana. Finn dio un paso al frente y saludó a las cámaras. Tris parecía derretirse por él- Ahora, vamos con las damas.-el sonido de los tacos, resonaron en todo el lugar, hasta que metió su mano en la urna que contenía nuestros nombres. Sentí que Mags apretaba mi mano con fuerza y cerraba los ojos. Annie estaba más nerviosa que nunca y parecía que quería gritar o de otra forma, estallaría.- Veamos…-Tris se tomó otro tiempo en romper el seguro del papel y abrirlo.- Bueno, bueno, bueno.-sonrió ampliamente al ver el nombre.- Nuestra tributo femenina es… ¡Annie Cresta!-tal como predije, Annie, soltó un grito tan agudo que Mags abrió los ojos y la abrazó para calmarla.

-¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero!-gritaba, mientras que Tris seguía aplaudiendo. Miré a Finnick y él estaba tan absorto como yo. Mags le hacía señas a Annie haciéndole y haciéndome entender, que ella ocuparía su puesto. No. Mags no iría a los Juegos. Ella era como una madre para Finn y sé que él sufriría horrores si algo le llegase a pasar. Mientras que algunos ayudantes, se encargaban de tranquilizar a Annie, yo di un paso al frente.

-¿Mad?-me llamó Finn, pero yo no le hice caso.

-¡Genial ya tenemos a nuestros…!-antes de que Tris pudiese finalizar, grite:

-¡Me ofrezco como voluntaria!-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

"_**Soy voluntaria"**_

La sala entera se vio sumida en un profundo silencio, incluso Annie dejó de sollozar. Finnick me miraba sin poder creerlo, pero yo estaba más que segura con la decisión que había tomado.

-Mad… -

-¡Ya tenemos a nuestros tributos!-chilló Tris, llenando el silencio con su único aplauso.- Vamos, vamos, estréchense las manos.-ella se apartó para dejarme frente a Finn.

-Lo siento.-articulé, sosteniendo su mano.

Annie y Mags, serían nuestras mentoras este año. Sabía que estaba tomando una mala decisión, pero no soportaría ver a Finnick sufriendo por perder a la mujer que fue como una madre para él y mucho menos a la única chica que había logrado salvar en años anteriores.

Los Agentes de la Paz nos acompañaron hasta el auto que nos llevaría a la estación de tren y de allí al Capitolio.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que este año será esplendido con respecto a la Arena…-comentó Tris, una vez que nos pusimos en camino. Simplemente dejé de escucharla y me apoyé en el vidrió de la ventana, viendo como lentamente el paisaje del distrito cuatro comenzaba a desaparecer.-…la verdad es que todos están conmovidos por la valentía que tienes Finnick.-miré de reojo como ella colocaba su mano sobre la rodilla de MÍ Finn y la palmeaba.- Todos te aprecian en el Capitolio… ¿Madison?-fui la primera en bajar del auto y subir al tren. La verdad es que no la soporto y no tengo pensado pasar todo el día escuchándola.

El tren era el mismo para todos los distritos, el nuestro no era la excepción: había una gran bandeja con galletas saladas, algunos frutos que se cosechaban de nuestros árboles y alguna que otra bandeja con bocadillos dulces. Los ignoré completamente y seguí de largo hasta agarrar el primer cuarto que se me cruzó.

Me recosté sobre la cama y me saqué las botas. Solté un suspiro y me froté la frente. Si papá estuviese aquí, me diría que tomé una excelente decisión y yo sé que lo hice, pero al mismo tiempo dudo de haberlo hecho. Técnicamente estoy salvado la vida de dos inocentes, a cambio de sacrificar la mía.

-¿Madi?-la temblorosa voz de Annie se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta mientras que llamaba suavemente con sus nudillos.- ¿Se puede?-me puse de pie y abrí.-Hola.-saludó con la mirada puesta en el suelo.-Yo vine a…ohm…yo…gracias.-murmuró.- Gracias por haberte ofrecido. Yo…-

-No pasa nada.-la interrumpí, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros.- Somos amigas, eso lo que hacen las amigas.-ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió de lado.-Lástima que yo no tuve amigas que se ofreciesen por mí cuando fui seleccionada.-

-Sí hubieras estado en el cuatro, yo lo hubiera hecho.-acaricie su mejilla y la abracé.-Debo decir que estoy en una enorme deuda contigo, Mad. Y no sé cómo podré hacer para pagártela.-

-Yo sí.-susurré en su oído.-Sí…sí algo llega a pasarme en la Arena, quiero que cuides de Finnick.-ella se separó de mí, con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada va…-

-Quiero que me lo prometas.-la corté.-Nunca se sabe que maquiavélicas ideas tiene Snow para este año, pero puedo asegurarte de que no será nada bueno. La Arena va a estar llena de asesinos, mal llamados Vencedores y otros que apenas sobrevivieron por los pelos.-suspiré y apreté sus hombros.-No sé con cuantas chances cuento para volver con Finnick, pero si algo llega a salir mal…te necesito. Necesito que estés con él sin importa qué. ¿De acuerdo?-Annie respiró profundo y me miró a los ojos.

-Lo haré.- sonreí un poco más tranquila. Sabía que ella lo haría y es por eso que confiaba en su palabra. La abracé y le froté la espalda.- Oye, una mujer me pidió que te entregase esto.-del bolsillo de su vestido sacó una pequeña caja de color azul marino.- Me pidió que te lo entregué en persona y no por medio de otros.-retiré la cinta azul más claro y la abrí. En el interior se encontraba un pájaro dorado que sostenía una flecha.- ¿Qué es?-

-Un Sinsajo.-respondí.

-¿Ese no era el símbolo de los rebeldes?-asentí.- Katniss, ¿no lo llevaba puesto el año pasado?-

-Así es.-

-¿Y porque te lo dan a ti?-preguntó.

-Mi papá me dio el que, ahora lleva Katniss, cuando estaba por ingresar a la Arena.-murmuré, mirando el collar.- Será mejor que lo guarde.-me lo colgué y lo oculté entre mi sweater.- Gracias Annie.-

*.*.*

Durante la cena, comí poco y hable lo justo y necesario. Finnick se empeñaba en sacarme tema de conversación, pero yo no tenía ganas de contestar y di por terminada mi cena cuando Tris comenzó con su parloteo.

Volví a la habitación y me saqué la ropa, para colocarme el simple pijama que había traído. Tomé un cepillo y comencé a peinar mi cabello, deshaciendo las ondas que me había hecho. Con un pedacito de algodón, me retiré todo el maquillaje y apliqué un poco de crema para exfoliar mi piel.

-¿Madison?-levanté la vista, encontrándome a Finnick, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el rostro ceñudo.- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te ofreciste?-inquirió.- ¿Sabes que tendremos que ir juntos a la Arena? ¿Pelear entre nosotros y hasta…matarnos entre nosotros?-

-Sé perfectamente lo que hice.-repuse.- Sé cuáles son las consecuencias que acarrearan mi ofrecimiento como voluntaria.-

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-dejé el algodón sobre el tocador de metal y me puse de pie.

-Lo hice por ti.-respondí.- Por qué no podré soportar la idea de ver tu muerte por televisión mientras estoy sentada en sillón sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Porque sé que jamás lograré superar la depresión que me causará tu muerte y que desearé con mi vida poder reunirme contigo.-

-Mad…-

-No.-lo interrumpí.-Vas a escucharme, porque aún no he terminado.-lo tomé de las manos y marqué círculos con mi pulgar sobre su pulgar.- Sí vas a morir, al menos permíteme estar a tu lado.-Finnick bajó la vista y luego se acercó más a mí, acariciando mi mejilla. Lo abracé por la cintura mientras él, besaba mi cabeza.

-Te amo, Madi, aunque estés arriesgando tu vida por mí.-murmuró.- Te amo tanto.-me aferré a él, aspirando todo su aroma.- Pero creo que es una mala idea.-

-¡Finnick!-reproché.- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en las condiciones en las que se encuentran Mags y Annie?-pregunté.- Mags es demasiado mayor para este tipo de cosas y Annie...-no iba a mencionar nuestro acuerdo.- Ella…ella no puede volver a pisar la Arena, no desde lo que pasó cuando fue seleccionada.-él suspiro y masajeo mi hombros.

-A veces, deberías ser un poco egoísta.-

-.-.-.-

Finnick prometió dormir esta noche conmigo. La verdad es que me sentía a salvo entre sus brazos; me refugiaba en su pecho como si fuese una niña pequeña, sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría herirme si estaba a su lado y de esa forma no tuve pesadillas.

Durante la mañana, me levanté bastante mareada; al mirarme al espejo divisé grandes y horrendas ojeras, tengo el pijama pegado al cuerpo debido al sudor. Sí, anoche volví a tener pesadillas, creí que estando al lado de Finnick se irían, pero estas se trataban sobre perderlo. Cuando llegamos al Capitolio, no dure mucho tiempo con las presentaciones y los flashes de las cámaras. Le pedí, más bien, le rogué a Tris que nos llevase al departamento. Apenas ingresé, lo primero que hice fue correr al baño y vomitar. Finn, fue detrás de mí y sostuvo mi cabello mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno!-chilló el equipo de preparación.- ¡Estos dos tortolitos deben ir separándose!-

-Nos vemos el desfile.-murmuró Finnick, despidiéndose con un beso.

Me condujeron al mismo piso donde me había preparado por primera vez hace ocho años. Como aún había resentimientos entre los chillones y yo, me empujaron dentro de una habitación y se fueron dando un portazo detrás de mí.

-¿Cinna?-él se encontraba en el interior junto a Katniss. Él levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

-Estaba esperándote.-se acercó a mí y me estrechó en un corto abrazo.

-Pero…-

-No importa lo que diga un estúpido papel, aún perteneces al doce.-me recordó.- Por lo tanto, es mi trabajo vestirte.-sonreí con un poco más de confianza.- Bien, siéntate ahí que ya me encargó de ti.-apreté la mano de Katniss al pasar y le guiñé un ojo.

-¡Madison!-chillaron tres voces.

-¡Mi niña!-Venia me apretó en un caluroso, pero afectuoso abrazo. Flavius acarició mi cabello y besó dos veces mis mejillas. Octavia miró mis manos y sonrió, para luego abrazarme también.

-Es bueno volver a verlos.-comenté, apoyando mi cabeza con la de Venia.

-Lo mismo decimos, mi niña.-dijo Octavia.- Lo mismo decimos.-

La verdad es que estaba más que contenta de volver a tener a mi equipo a mi lado. Los había extrañado horrores y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuesen los suaves masajes de Flavius a la hora de lavar el cabello, los ocurrentes comentarios de Venia de cualquier cosa y el inigualable humor de Octavia.

Una vez que terminaron con sus respectivos trabajos, llegó el turno de Cinna. Sabía que él tenía una excelente mano a la hora de diseñar vestidos y se había puesto en campaña para dar vida a los diseños de Katniss.

-Ten, ponte esto.-me pasó una percha que estaba cubierta con una bolsa plástico. Me metí detrás de la mampara y comencé a vestirme en silencio, mientras él se encargaba de La Chica en Llamas.-He escuchado que discutiste con tus estilistas.-comentó.

-Vaya, los chismes corren rápido.-Katniss soltó una risita.-Y sí, me pelee con ellos.-solté un bufido y seguí cambiándome.

Para cuando salí de detrás de la mampara, me observé al espejo. Juro que ni yo me reconocí cuando me vi: tenía el cabello completamente enrulado, mis ojos se marcaban perfectamente gracias al maquillaje, mis mejillas estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de rubor, mis labios estaba de un rojo fuerte, mis uñas estaban decoradas con pequeñas piedritas y un fondo que simulaba ser el mar. ( cgi/set?id=119969937&.locale=es)

-¿Y?-preguntó Cinna, apareciendo detrás de mí. Jamás en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso como el traje que me había hecho: contaba con un corsé que solo cubría mi pecho y dejaba mi estómago al aire y una falda que llegaba por no tan debajo de mis muslos.- Me inspiré en ti al hacerlo.-comentó.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Ves esto?-dijo, señalando una cicatriz que subía por encima de mí ombligo.- ¿Y esto?-señaló de la garganta.-Esas son marcas que demuestran la fuerza que hay en ti. A pesar de saber con los riesgos con los que estabas tratando, te animaste a dar tu vida para salvar dos.-explicó.- Eso es lo más valiente que he visto en mi vida.-

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss, es hora de…!-Effie quedó a media frase al verme.-Oh, por Dios.-sus tacones se acercaron produciendo un suave sonido contra el suelo.- Madison…estás…-

-Hermosa.-miré hacia la puerta, encontrándolo a él.

-Papá.-balbucee. Sentía que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. No había hablado con él desde la visita de Snow a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

-Ven aquí, Madi.-corrí hacia él, dejándome atrapar por sus brazos.

-Papá.-sollocé, escondiendo mi rostro en su camisa.

-No llores, nena, se te va a correr todo el maquillaje.-

*.*.*

Juntos salimos tomados de la mano. Cinna me colocó una capa sobre los hombros y me dijo que debía quitármela cuando estuviese en el carruaje.

-¿Enserio Odair vale tanto como para arriesgar tu vida?-preguntó.

-Sí, sí lo vale.-respondí.- Es el hombre que amo, papá.-me miró con una ceja enarcada.- Aparte de ti. Nadie está por encima de ti.-

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de tu viejo.-sonreí de lado aferrándome a su brazo.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti?-inquirí.- ¡Jamás podría hacerlo!-

-Es bueno saber que no lo has hecho.-nos detuvimos en la puerta del departamento doce e ingresamos.-Necesito que hablemos.-me guio a su habitación y colocó seguro.- Es muy importante.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté.

-Veras, Plutchard Heavensbee, está de nuestro lado…-

-Espera.-lo interrumpí.- ¿Ese no es el sucesor de Seneca Crane?-

-Exactamente.-respondió.

-¿Y a que te refieres con "_nuestro lado"_?-inquirí.

-Hay algunos distritos que se están levantando contra el Capitolio: por ejemplo, el cuatro dejó de exportar mariscos. El ocho se reveló la misma noche en que Peeta le pidió matrimonio a Katniss, pero el Capitolio no se quedó atrás; envió aerodeslizadores y atacaron la ciudad con bombas.-

-¿Enserio?-él asintió.- ¿Y por qué no me enteré?-

-Trataron de mantener la situación lo más silenciosa que pudieron y lo lograron.-

-Bueno, ¿y qué debo hacer?-pregunté.

-Mira, Finnick ya está al tanto.-iba a hablar, pero me cayó.-Hemos decidido que Katniss será nuestro Sinsajo…-

-¿Sinsajo?-repetí.

-Sí, ella será nuestra representante para derrocar al Capitolio.-

-¿Y qué debo hacer?-

-Mantenerla con vida.-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

"_**Un árbol muy mal vestido."**_

Bajé con el ascensor hasta planta baja. Me apoyé en la baranda con la cabeza sobre el vidrío y los ojos cerrados. Bien, ahora no solo debía cuidar de Finnick, sino que también debía hacerlo por Katniss y morir por ella, si fuese necesario. Solté un suspiro y antes de que al ascensor se detuviese, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ya déjame en paz, maldito idiota bueno para nada!-chillo un chica mientras ingresaba.- ¿Enserio se hace llamar estilista? ¡JA! Yo con un par de tijeras y un trozo de tela hago magia.-bajé la vista mientras, ella seguía criticando su atuendo.- ¿Puedes…?-se detuvo y se quedó mirándome fijamente.- ¿Madison?-

-Hola, Johanna.- saludé.

-¡Madison!-exclamó. Me apretó en un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Ah, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-se apartó y comenzó a recorrerme con su mirada.- Vaya, chica, estás…jodidamente increíble.-me reí, golpeando su hombro.- Es enserio, mírate. Dios, a veces me cuesta creer que eras esa niña…vaya.-

-Ya basta.-dije.

-De todas formas, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te está yendo con Finnick? ¿Cuántas veces se acuestan?-

-¡Johanna!-exclame sintiendo que un rubor subía por mis mejillas.

-Bromeo, estoy bromeado.-tenía una sonrisa tan grande plasmada en su rostro que me la contagio.- Ahora sí, poniéndonos serias: ¿cómo estás?-

-Creo que bien.-respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

-No quiero ser grosera ni nada pero, estás más gorda.-vi en sus ojos que no estaba bromeando.- Mira.-trazó con sus dedo una pronunciada curva en mí estómago. Me aparté de ella y me fije en uno de los espejos del ascensor.-No tan gorda, pero sí un poquito.-

-Ohm…no como demasiado.-murmuré. Toqué mí estómago y estaba duro.

-Anoche me encontré con Finnick y dijo que estuviste vomitando.-comentó.- ¿Segura de que estás bien?-

-Ah…eso creo.-dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza.- Cambiando de tema…-compuse una sonrisa y dejé de mirarme al espejo.-… ¿qué es de tu vida?-

-Pues, no me quejó. Dejé de ser una Vencedora, para ser un árbol parlante.-rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

Las dos seguimos hablando hasta que el ascensor llego a planta baja y ahí fue cuando nos separamos, en el punto de reunión de los tributos y donde se hallaban los carruajes. No muy lejos se encontraba el distrito uno: los hermanos Gloss y Cashmere. Ninguno de los dos me caía bien, por lo que no tuve que acercarme a saludarlos. Del distrito dos se encontraban Brutus y Enobaria; ella siempre me dio medio por sus…dientes o colmillos.

-¿Un azucarillo?-ante mí apareció un pequeño cubito blanco.

-Bueno.-lo tomé con delicadeza con las puntas de mis dedos y dejé que se desintegrara en mi lengua.

-¿Dónde habías estado?-preguntó Finnick, llevándose uno a la boca.

-Con papá.-respondí.- ¿Tú?-él señaló con la cabeza la chica que estaba junto a un carruaje.- ¿Con Katniss?-

-Sí.-

-¿Y qué estuviste haciendo?-inquirí con una ceja alzada.

-Intento saber sus secretos.-solté un risita, antes de que él me besase.

-Bueno, bueno.-nos separamos, debidamente, incómodos ante la presencia de papá y de Annie.

-¿Están listos?-preguntó ella. Ambos asentimos.- Bien, Cinna dijo que quería verte, Madison.-moví la cabeza de izquierda a derecha hasta que lo encontré junto al carruaje del 12.

-Ahora vengo.-avancé con seguridad hasta él, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre mí. Se sentía raro.

-Madison.-dijo.- Para cuando tu carruaje salga, quiero que te saques la capelina, ¿entendido?-asentí varias veces.- Cómo una vez te dijo tu estilista, te haré brillar.-sonreí y lo abracé brevemente.

-_Tributos, a sus carruajes.-_ordenó la voz mecánica. Finnick tomó mi mano y me ayudó a subir al nuestro. Me temblaban las piernas, pero me sentía segura a su lado, como siempre.

-¿Otro azucarillo?-preguntó.

-No, gracias.-él se encogió de hombros y se lo llevó a la boca antes de que le retirasen la bolsa de las manos.-Oye, me gusta tu traje.-comenté, acariciándolo.-Me lo podrías prestar alguna vez, ¿no?-él sonrió de lado.- Es en serio.-lo habían envuelto en una red dorada con un estratégico nudo en la entrepierna para que, técnicamente, no se diga que va desnudo, aunque casi, casi. Seguro que sus estilistas piensan que cuanto más Finnick vea la audiencia, mejor.

-Me estás matando de miedo con ese atuendo. ¿Qué ha pasado con tus preciosos vestidos de niñita?-preguntó, humedeciéndose los labios un poco con la lengua y mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Estás interesado en usarlos?-inquirí con una ceja alzada.- Creo que los romperías.-hicimos silencio cuando comenzó a sonar el himno de Panem y los primeros carruajes comienzan a salir. Finnick tomó mi mano y la apretaba con fuerza de vez en cuando. Recordé el consejo de Cinna y antes de que saliese el nuestro, me deshice de la capelina. Apenas lo hice, sentí una oleada de frescura extendiéndose por mi piel.

La voz de la multitud se convirtió en un grito universal cuando salimos a la escasa luz de la tarde. Finnick saludaba a todo el público, lanzándoles besos a las damas que chillaban como locas y le gritan cuanto lo amaban. Yo solo me limité a sonreír y a saludar con la mano. Por una de las grandes pantallas vi el excelente trabajo de Cinna: pequeñas y finas líneas celestes verdosas recorrían mi piel. Parecían hechas de agua. Finn colocó una mano sobre mi cintura atrayéndome a él, creo que con ese simple gesto, la gente estalló en ovaciones.

-Lo tenemos ganados, Mad.-me susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

-La verdad es que no sé si están así por nosotros por Peeta y Katniss.-comenté. Él levantó la vista hacia una de las pantallas y los vio arder, literalmente.

-Hum, que cosa.-reí un poco y apreté más su mano.

*.*.*

-¡Maravilloso!-chilló Tris, besando sonoramente mi mejilla.- ¡Han estado perfectos! En especial tú, Finnick.-rodé los ojos.- ¡Maravilloso!-

-Sí, eso es lo que digo de mi hija.-ella frunció el ceño y se alejó haciendo que sus tacones, rebotasen contra el suelo y mirando con feos ojos a papá.- Excelente presentación, pero la próxima vez, Odair no toques tanto a mí hija.-

-Papá.-murmuré entre dientes.

-¿Qué?-preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. Finnick rió.-Vengan, hay personas que quiero presentarles.-él pasó un brazo por sobre mis hombros mientras que yo tomaba la mano de Finn.- Chaff, aquí está Madison.-dijo cuando llegamos ante un pequeño grupo de personas, entre ellos, Katniss y Peeta. A Chaff lo conozco desde que soy niña y siempre había insistido en que le diga _"tío"_, cosa que a mí nunca me gusto_. _Llevo años viéndolo pasarse la botella con Haymitch en televisión. Tiene piel oscura, mide un metro ochenta y uno de sus brazos acaba en muñón porque perdió la mano en los juegos que ganó hace treinta años. Él estrechó, su mano buena, con Finnick y cuando llegó el turno de saludarme, me tomó de los hombros y me planto un gran beso en la boca.- ¿No es adorable?-sonreí solo por educación, mientras apretaba más la mano de Finn.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó él. Asentí varias veces mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor. En interior se encontraban Peeta y Katniss, seguramente, esperando a Haymitch. Nosotros dos nos ubicamos en una esquina. Finnick pegado a la pared y yo pegada a él, sin duda debíamos hacer espacio.

-Papá está algo…ocupado.-murmuré, impaciente por sacarme el traje y dormir un poco. Katniss se encogió de hombros y estiró su mano para alcanzar el botón del doce y luego apretar el del cuatro.

-¡Esperen!-Johanna se apresuró a ingresar antes de que las puertas se cerrasen frente a su nariz. Levantando una mano, se sacó la cinta que sujetaba su cabello y lo sacudió de tal forma, que le dio en todo el rostro a Peeta.- ¿No les parece un traje horrible?-preguntó.- Mi estilista es la persona más idiota del Capitolio. Nuestros tributos llevan siendo árboles cuarenta años seguidos por su culpa. Ojalá me hubiese tocado Cinna.-se volteó para vernos.-Están estupendas.- esta era la habitual charla de chicas, cosa que a Katniss y a mí, no se nos daba muy bien.

-Sí, me ha estado ayudando a diseñar mi propia línea de ropa.-comentó Katniss.-Deberías ver lo que es capaz de hacer con el terciopelo.-

-Lo he visto, en tu gira. ¿Sabes ese modelo sin tirantes que llevaste en el Distrito 2, el azul intenso con diamantes? Era tan fantástico que me habría gustado meter la mano en la pantalla y arrancártelo de la espalda.-dice Johanna. Mientras esperamos a que los ascensores lleguen a sus pisos, Johanna se baja le pidió a Peeta que le bajase cremallera del resto del árbol y lo deja caer al suelo, apartándolo de una patada. Salvo por sus zapatillas verde bosque, no tiene encima nada de ropa. Tanto la mirada de Peeta, como la de Finnick, recorren cada espacio de piel que hay en Johanna. Muy disimuladamente, empujé mi codo hacia atrás, dándole a Finn en el estómago.-Deberíamos repetirlo.-dijo cuando salió del ascensor.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6:**_

"_**Aliados"**_

Luego de ver la repetición, por quinta vez a pedido de Tris, decidí ponerme de pie y dirigirme a mí habitación. Finnick decidió quedarse un rato más, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada y no soportaba los chillidos de los estilistas y las malas miradas que me daban a mi ropa.

De uno de los cajones saqué un pijama y me cambié en silencio. En la sala se escuchaban las risas de Tris y de Finn. Me acerqué a la cama y abrí las sabanas. Antes de acostarme, decidí pasar por el baño para sacarme los brillos que caían sobre mi frente, las sombras que oscurecían mis ojos y borrar el labial rosa pálido. Lavé muy bien mi rostro y apliqué una crema para relajar cada musculo que fue torturado por las manos de mis estilistas y sus pinceles, esponjas. Una vez que estuve lista, por fin, me acosté.

El colchón era tal como lo recordaba: mucho más suave que el de la Aldea de los Vencedores, las sabanas eran más delgadas ya que no hacía tanto frío, como en el 12, ni tanto calor como en el 4. O sí hacía frío y calor, pero era yo la que no lo notaba. De cualquier manera, pasé uno de mis brazos por debajo de la almohada y me acurruqué dándole la espalda a la puerta.

En el pasillo se escuchan claras pisadas, una voz chillona, una voz suave y una enorme carcajada que me obligó a volver a abrir los ojos. Sin duda, Tris, se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación.

_-Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo.-_murmuró Finnick, colocando su mano sobre el picaporte y haciéndolo crujir apenas.

_-Pero…es la habitación de Madison.-_dijo Tris.-_La tuya está al final del pasillo, junto a la mía.-_apreté los puños y me mordí la lengua.

_-La verdad, es que estoy cansado y sé que también lo está Madi…-_

_-Con más razón, déjala descansar.-_cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro. Me saqué las sabanas de encima y me puse de pie. Nuestra acompañante, se estaba desempeñando muy bien en su trabajo y ESO, me molestaba.- _La pobre ha…_-dejó la frase inconclusa cuando abrí la puerta y me cruce de brazos ante ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunté sin sacarle la vista de encima. Su rostro palideció, naturalmente, y negó varias veces.-De acuerdo, buenas noches.-tomé la mano de Finnick y lo metí dentro de la habitación. Ni siquiera lo miré y volví a acostarme. Una vez que estuve cubierta por las sabanas, Finn, comenzó a cambiarse y luego el colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Pasó sus brazos alrededor mi cintura y me pegó a él, dejando su boca en el hueco que se formaba entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-¿Estás bien?-asentí mientras que él corría mi cabello. Depositó un beso sobre el tramo de piel desnuda. La mano que tenía sobre mi cintura fue descendiendo, pero la detuve.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-No estoy de humor.-murmuré.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien y no me estás mirando?-solté un suspiro y di la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

-Es enserio, estoy bien.-respondí mientras apoyaba mis manos sobre su gran, y cálido pecho, viendo como subía y bajaba con cada una de sus suaves respiros.-Solo…un poco cansada, pero es todo.-Finnick acercó sus labios a mi frente y la besó lentamente para luego ir bajando hacia mis labios. Coloqué una mano sobre su cabello y lo acaricié sin separarme de él.

*.*.*

Me desperté de golpe, con la respiración agitada y todo el cuerpo rígido. Finnick estaba durmiendo dándome la espalda y ni siquiera se inmutó. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, fui dando traspiés hasta el baño y bebí agua del grifo hasta que estuve saciada. Al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta de que estaba toda empapada de sudor. Pasé una mano por mi rostro y tragué saliva. Me senté en la tapa del excusado y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis palmas. Había tenido una horrenda pesadilla: me habían confirmado que estaba embarazada y aun así me obligaban a ir a la Arena. No había logrado conseguir aliados y el mismo Finnick se había puesto en mi contra y… Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos.

Volví a la habitación y tomé otro conjunto de dormir, dejé que estaba usando junto al cesto de ropa sucia y comencé a cambiarme. Las manos me temblaban cuando intentaba colocarme la camiseta.

-Déjame ayudarte.-una corriente eléctrica me hizo estremecer por completo. Finnick estaba detrás de mí. En un simple movimiento, deslizó la prenda por mi cuerpo. Carraspee varias veces y acomodé mi cabello hacia un lado.

-Gracias.-musité mientras me mordía el labio.

-Sé que te he hecho esta pregunta un montón de veces en el día, pero necesito que me respondas con la verdad.-dijo, acariciando mi rostro.- ¿Estás bien?-solté un suspiro y asentí.- No te creo.-sentenció.- Estás pálida y tienes ojeras. Además, en todo los años que estuvimos viviendo juntos, jamás te he vista levantarte empapada de sudor. Me estás mintiendo, Madison.-

-Finn, estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?-dije.-Estoy bien y no hace falta que te preocupes por mí, nada malo está pasándome.-acercó sus labios a mi frente y la besó mientras que su mano se deslizaba por mi nuca y me juntaba más a su boca.

-Jamás podría dejar de preocuparme por ti.-susurró.

-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente me levanté un tanto más…mareada, por así decirlo. Finnick no estaba a mí lado y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y podía escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha. Tomé la bata de seda que se encontraba en una esquina de la cama y me cubrí con ella. Avancé algunos pasos y llegué a la silla donde se hallaba la ropa para el entrenamiento.

-Buenos días.-saludó Finnick saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra con la que se secaba el cabello.- ¿Hace mucho estás despierta?-

-Recién.-respondí mientras tomaba la camiseta de tirantes negra.

-Oh.-dijo.

-Aquí está tu ropa.-informé, pasándosela.

-¿Quién creería que tendríamos que volver a pasar por esto, verdad?-comentó.

-Lo mismo digo.-apoyé. Junté toda mi ropa y me adentré al baño. La deposité en la tapa del excusado para luego tomar el cepillo de dientes y comenzar a asearme. Con el peine separé cada nudo y terminé peinándome con una coleta alta. Me saqué el pijama y me coloqué la remera a tirantes negra, seguida del pantalón (negro) que me llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y se ajustaba a mis piernas. Para cuando salí del baño, me encontré con Tris sentada en la cama y acomodándose el labial azul eléctrico que hacía juego con su cabello, ojos y maquillaje.

-Finnick está en el comedor.-dijo sin siquiera mirarme.- Tú padre ha venido temprano y quiere que vayas a desayunar con él. No sé qué cosa quiere pedirte y, digamos, que tampoco me esforcé por preguntar.-

-Que amable de tu parte.-ironicé, rodando los ojos.

Un avox abrió la puerta del departamento 12. En el comedor sólo estaban Peeta, Katniss y Haymitch, que estaba rojo de rabia y alcohol. En la muñeca lleva una pulsera de oro macizo con un dibujo de llamas, que no dejaba de toquetearse, inquieto-Llegas tarde.-ladró.

-Buenos días, papá.-ironicé.-Lo lamento.-me disculpe mientras me sentaba.-No tuve una buena noche y no pienso soportar tu mal humor.-Katniss bajó la cabeza y se rió.

-Somos dos.-respondió papá.- De acuerdo, no pasa nada.-se frotó las manos, dejando de lado la pulsera.-En el entrenamiento de hoy tienen dos misiones: una, seguir enamorados. Peeta y Katniss. Madison y Finnick.

-Amo a Finnick.-recalqué.

-Obviamente.-acotó Kat.

-Y dos: hacer amigos.-continuó papá.-Madison, debes ayudarlos.-asentí mientras colocaban un plato vació enfrente de mí.

-No, no confío en ninguno de ellos.-declaró Katniss.- A la mayoría no los soporto y preferiría que funcionásemos los dos solos. Sin ofender.-agregó, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos. Encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

-Es lo primero que dije yo, pero...-empezó Peeta.

-Pero no bastará.-insistió Haymitch.- Esta vez van a necesitar más aliados.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la chica en llamas.

-Porque están en clara desventaja.-respondí.- Los demás competidores se conocen desde hace años, así que ¿a quién crees que van a atacar primero?-

-A nosotros, y nada de lo que hagamos logrará superar esas viejas amistades, así que, ¿por qué molestarse?-Katniss se encogió de hombros.

-Porque pueden luchar.-repuse, frunciendo el ceño.-Son populares entre el público. Eso podría conseguirles buenos aliados, aunque sólo si hacen saber a los demás que están dispuestos a unirse a ellos. Cuentan con mi apoyo y el de Finnick.-

-¿Quieres decir que este año nos quieres en la manada de los profesionales?-inquirió ella, incapaz de ocultar su asco.

-Ésa ha sido nuestra estrategia, ¿no? Entrenar como los profesionales.-insistió Haymitch.-Los componentes de la manada de profesionales suelen acordarse antes del inicio de los juegos. Peeta apenas logró entrar.-

-Entonces tenemos que intentar llevarnos bien con Finnick y Brutus, ¿es eso lo que dices?-resopló. Hay sí, la miré mal.

-No necesariamente.-dije- Todos somos vencedores, pueden elegir a su propia manada, si quieren. Seleccionen a quien más les guste, pero sepan que si nos quieren a nosotros, no habrá problema.-

-Les sugeriría a Chaff y Seeder, y conviene tener a Finnick y a Madison en cuenta.-apoyó Haymitch.- Encuentren un aliado que les pueda resultar de utilidad. Recuerden que ya no son un grupo de chiquillos temblorosos. Estas personas son asesinos experimentados, da igual que no parezcan estar en buena forma.-el término "_asesinos experimentados"_, me hizo pensar que yo encajaba en ese grupo.

*.*.*.*

Finnick había accedido a esperarme en planta baja y así iríamos juntos a la sala de entrenamientos. Fue un viaje tan corto que no tuvimos tiempo para conversaciones. Peeta tomó la mano de Katniss apenas se abrieron las puertas.

Effie no tendría que haberse preocupado por que fuésemos los últimos, ya que sólo están Brutus y Enobaria. Ella aparenta unos treinta años y lo único que recuerdo es que mató a otro tributo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo desgarrándole el cuello a mordiscos. Se hizo tan famosa por ello que, después de ser declarada vencedora, pidió que le modificaran los dientes quirúrgicamente para que acabasen en punta, como si fuesen colmillos, con incrustaciones de oro. Tiene bastantes admiradores en el Capitolio.

A las diez sólo han aparecido la mitad de los tributos, entre ellos, Finnick. Atala, la mujer que se encarga del entrenamiento, empezó con su discurso a la hora en punto, sin dejar que la pobre asistencia la desaliente. Quizá ya se lo esperaba. Ella repasó la lista de puestos, en los que se pueden encontrar técnicas de combate y de supervivencia, y nos dejó para que entrenemos. Peeta y Katniss se dividen para cubrir más terreno. Cuando se van en diferentes direcciones, me dirijo al puesto de los nudos.

Casi nadie se molesta en visitarlo, pero a mí me gusta el entrenador y él me recuerda con cariño, quizá porque pase algún tiempo con él en mis años de práctica y gracias a él logré amarrar mi campamento aéreo. No me importaría pasar la mañana a solas con él, pero, al cabo de una hora y media, alguien me rodea con sus brazos por detrás y termina con facilidad el complicado nudo con el que había estado luchando. Era Finnick. Lo observé durante un minuto mientras él seleccionaba un trozo de cuerda, hacía un nudo y fingía colgarse para divertirme.

-No hagas eso.-reproché, dándole un golpe en el brazo. Él rió y se sacó la soga del cuello.

-¿Y?-preguntó.

-¿Y…qué?-

-¿Qué has hablado con tu padre?-quiso saber, apoyando su peso contra una de las estanterías.

-Oh…requirió los servicios de Madison, la mentora, no de Madison, la tributo.-chasquee la lengua y volví a centrarme en los nudos.

-¿Y…?-insistió.

-Le aconsejamos a Peeta y Katniss que busquen aliados.-respondí.

-¿Te ofreciste…mejor dicho, nos ofreciste como voluntarios para ser sus aliados?-inquirió con una ceja en alto.

-Así es.-Finnick asintió y murmuró algo para sí mismo.- Déjame adivinar, ¿hablaste con mi papá?-él volvió a asentir.- ¿No era que se llevaban mal?-

-Cariño, todo el mundo me ama.-se inclinó sobre mí, colocando sus labios sobre los míos.

-Estirado.-susurré por lo bajo mientras me alejaba.

Seguí recorriendo cada una de las instalaciones hasta llegar a la de tiro al blanco. La verdad es que hacía casi…ocho años que no usaba un arco y dudaba acordarme como se hacía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé uno junto a un carcaj. Cuando estaba a punto de colocar mi mano sobre la pantalla del simulador, alguien más lo hizo.

-Oh…Madison.-se disculpó Katniss retirando su mano.- Ve, hazlo tú.-

-Hay lugar para ambas.-repuse.-Ven.-programé el simulador mientras ella tomaba un equipo e ingresaba. Una vez que las dos estuvimos en nuestros lugares, nos pusimos espalda con espalda y con una flecha sobre el pozo del arco. Unas finas líneas de color naranja pasaron frente a mis ojos y luego desaparecieron en los rincones del cubo en donde estábamos. Sostuve con más firmeza la tanza del arco y la estiré hasta la altura de mi mejilla. Por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho vi una figura de naranja que corría hacia Katniss. Ella soltó una flecha y logró derribarlo. El filo de un hacha del simulador, partió el aire, pero solté el proyectil que venía sosteniendo.- ¿Cómo les está yendo con la búsqueda?-pregunté mientras volvía a cargar.

-Quiero a Beetee y a Wiress.-respondió en un jadeo y al tiempo que liberaba otra flecha.- ¿Tú?-

-No me quejó.-di una vuelta y disparé, casi, rozando la oreja de Katniss.-Lo lamento.-ella no dijo nada, solo tiró mi mano hacia adelante y derribo a otro ser naranja.

-¿Crees…crees que podrías enseñarme algunas cosas?-preguntó cuándo quedamos espalda con espalda de nuevo.

-Cuando…agáchate.-ella obedeció y ataqué al último enemigo. Katniss soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Le estreché mi mano y la ayude a levantarse.

-Gracias.-le guiñé un ojo y recogí las flechas que había usado.-Hey.-tiró de la tela de mi camiseta y señaló el vidrió. Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, Peeta, Brutus, Enobaria y algunos más, estaban mirando. La del distrito tres comenzó a aplaudir.

*.*.*

Cuando llegamos a la zona de comedor, vi que parte del grupo de Peeta tiene otras ideas. Estaban arrastrando las mesas pequeñas para formar una grande en la que todos tengamos que comer juntos.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté a Katniss, quien puso una cara de desconcierto.-

-Durante años he evitado comer en las mesas del colegio, a menos que Gale o Madge, estuviesen conmigo, pero ahora…-

-Te entiendo.-la interrumpí, pasándole una bandeja. Entre las dos comenzamos a revisar cada una de las bandejas.

-Señoritas.-dijo Peeta, acercándose a nosotras.- ¿Cómo les va?

-Bien.-respondió Katniss.- No está mal. Me gustan los vencedores del Distrito 3, Wiress y Beetee.-

-¿De verdad?-preguntó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-inquirí con una ceja en alto.

-Los otros se los toman un poco a broma.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?-ironizó ella.

-Johanna los ha apodado Nuts y Voltios.-chasquee la lengua.-Creo que ella es Nuts y él es Voltios. -

-Así que yo soy estúpida por pensar que podrían sernos útiles.-bramó Katniss.- Y todo por algo que ha dicho Johanna Mason mientras se untaba de aceite los pechos.-

-De hecho…-me animé a hablar.-…es que el apodo lleva circulando muchos años.-

-Y no lo he dicho como un insulto.-se defendió Peeta.- Sólo comparto la información.-

-Bueno, Wiress y Beetee son listos, inventan cosas.-comentó Katniss.-Con sólo mirar supieron que han puesto un campo de fuerza entre los Vigilantes y nosotros. Y si necesitamos aliados, los quiero a ellos.-dejó el cucharón de vuelta en el estofado y nos salpicó a los dos con la espesa salsa. Ambos se alejaron discutiendo. Yo, por otro lado, decidí buscar a Finnick.

-¡Madison!-exclamó Johanna, poniéndose de pie en su asiento y sacudiendo su mano para que la pueda ver. A su lado se encontraban Finnick y los hermanos del 1. La verdad, como dije antes, no me caían bien ninguno de los dos, pero trate de parecer amable.

-Madison.-saludó Cashmere con una antipática sonrisa. Repito, ninguno de los tributos del 1, son de mi agrado.- ¿Y cómo has estado?-preguntó.- Hace tiempo que no sabía de ti.-

-He estado bien.-respondí sonriendo. La pobre, se olvidó que el año pasado estuve como mentora y ella también.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas ser sociable, pero no puedo.

*.*.*

jazu10501: Quédate tranquila, más adelante pienso hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre Madison y su "_embarazo"_ ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

"_**La promesa"**_

Sé que no debo estar tensa. No es la primera vez que me enfrentaba a los Vigilantes. Tampoco es que tuviese un gran historial con ellos, pero debería aprender a controlar mis nervios.

-Amor, ya quédate quieta.-pidió Finn, colocando una mano sobre mi rodilla.- Todo estará bien, ¿sí?-besó mi mejilla, para volver la vista al frente.

Durante los entrenamientos, no había decidido que hacer en esos interminables 15 minutos: la primera vez había utilizado el arco y las hachas, no estaba muy segura de querer volver a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Mad?-preguntó Johanna, sentándose en el banco que estaba frente a nosotros. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.-Oh…-suspiró.- Pensé que tendrías algo pensado.-

-¿Y tú?-inquirí.-Déjame adivinar…te desnudaras frente a ellos.-

-Casi, pero no.-solté una carcajada y atrapé la atención de los demás. Creo que soy la única que se puede reír en un momento así.- Tal vez demuestre mi destreza con las hachas.-solté un suspiro y me acomodé sobre el hombro de Finn.

Los primeros en ser llamados fueron los hermanos maravilla: Gloss y Cashmere. Él tenía una expresión de confianza y con una mirada nos aseguraba de que obtendría un 11 o un 12. Ella, por otro lado, lanzaba una risita e imitaba los mismos gestos que Gloss, solo que su mirada es más asquerosa y frívola. Verlos así tan…arrogantes, me daba muchísimas ganas de tenerlos frente a frente en la Arena.

-¿Ya tienes aliados?-le pregunté a Johanna, luego de unos minutos (en los que Brutus fue llamado).

-Ustedes.-respondió.- Y creo que Blight también podría llegar a ser.-asentí, acercándome a ella.

-Oye…hum…-Johanna, también se acercó.- ¿Mi papá…habló contigo sobre…?-con un disimulado movimiento de cabeza, señalé a Katniss. Ella asintió levemente.- Oh…-suspiré y apoyé la espalda contra la pared.- ¿Cómo…cómo lo vamos a hacer?-

-¿Están hablando sobre nuestro…trabajo?-preguntó Finnick, uniéndose a la conversación.

-He pensado toda la noche y no se me ha ocurrido nada.-confesó Johanna.

-¿Cómo se supone que debemos mantenerla a salvo?-murmuré, apoyando mi mentón sobre mi mano.-Tampoco entiendo para que la quieren viva.-

-Ella, es la cara de la revolución contra el Capitolio.-respondió Finn.- O eso dice tu padre.-

-¿Cómo vamos a matar a estas personas, Peeta?-se escucha detrás de nosotros. No podemos evitar voltear y ver.

-No lo sé.-respondió él, apoyando la frente sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

-No los quiero de aliados.-añadió Katniss.- ¿Por qué nos han obligado Haymitch a conocerlos mejor?-cuestionó.- Hace que todo sea mucho más difícil que la última vez, salvo quizá por Rue y Madison. Pero supongo que, de todos modos, nunca habría podido matarlas.-confesó.- Rue era demasiado parecida a Prim. Y Madison…me ha ayudado mucho el año pasado.

Ellos siguen enfrascados en su conversación, mientras que nosotros volteamos hacia al frente de nuevo.

-Desgraciada.-gruñó Johanna.- ¿Es necesario salvarla? ¿No puedo ser yo el nuevo Sinsajo?-

-No.-replicó Finn.- Sí la eligieron a ella, es por algo.-

_-Finnick Odair, distrito 4.-_llamá la voz mecánica desde los parlantes. Él se puso de pie, dispuesto a ingresar, pero no lo hizo hasta después de darme un corto beso y hacerme jurar que nos veríamos en la azotea en cuanto terminase mi prueba.

-Se nota que te ama.-murmuró Johanna, luego de unos momentos.- Me trago su hermosa historia de amor, mucho mejor que la de esos dos de ahí atrás.-señaló a Peeta y Katniss con la cabeza, para luego chasquear la lengua.

-¿Se supone que debo decirte…gracias por ese alago?-ella se encogió de hombros y se apoyó sobre sus palmas.

Cuando pasó el tiempo, no me hicieron esperar mucho antes de llamarme. Después de haber estado hablando con Johanna, perdí todos los nervios y ahora me dirigía hacia el gimnasio para ser evaluada.

Apenas ingresé, todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí. Me acerqué al centro e hice una breve inclinación ante los Vigilantes y me presenté, tal hice la primera vez.

-Señorita Abernathy.-habló Plutchard Heavensbee, desde el palco. Entre sus manos tenía una redonda copa de vino.-Puede comenzar.-hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se reunió con los demás.-Deslúmbrenos.-

*.*.*

-¿Un azucarillo?-pregunté, colocando uno frente a Finnick.

-Oye, yo soy el que dice eso.-reí y saboree el azúcar.- ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Supongo que bien.-respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.-A ti no hace falta que te pregunte.-repuse.- Ya que tú, la gente babea por verte.-

-Pero una sola chica logra tenerme tan cerca.-

-Oh, qué chica tan…desgraciada.-ironicé.- Me compadezco de ella. Tener que soportarte debe ser una tortura.-

-Ella no dice lo mismo…-rozó sus labios con los míos.-…eso te lo garantizo.-

-Lo sé.-me coloqué en puntillas de pie y alcancé a besarlo. Él colocó sus manos sobre mi cintura, para luego alzarme y sentarme en la cornisa. Abrió mis piernas y se ubicó en ese espacio, dejando su pecho a la altura de mí estómago. Acaricié su cabeza, mientras él la movía y se abrazaba más a mí.- ¿Para que me citaste aquí?-susurré, inclinándome hacia adelante, rozando su oído.

-Por dos razones.-respondió.-Primero, fue aquí donde me di cuenta cuán importante eras para mí y segundo…-alargó la O, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.-…me entregaron esto.-

-¿Qué es?-me entregó un sobre con el sello de Panem, pero este estaba roto; lo que significaba que él lo había visto

-Un Avox me lo entrego.-respondió.- Según lo que leí, son unos estudios médicos.-

-¿Estudios médicos?-repetí.- ¿Tuyos?-negó.- ¿Míos?-asintió.- ¿Cuándo me los hice?-se encogió de hombros. Me apresuré y saqué la hoja blanca (que también tenía el sello de Panem).

-Léelo en voz alta.-pidió Finn, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

_-Paciente: Madison Abernathy. Prueba de aptitud física: excelente. Opinión médica: "la señorita Abernathy, apenas llegada al Capitolio, presentó constantes arcadas y pérdida del apetito. Como responsable de su salud, podría llegar a afirmar un posible…-_

-¿Mad?-Finnick se separó de mí y me miró preocupado.

-No puede ser.-murmuré, bajando el papel.- ¿Esto…esto está completamente certificado? ¿Es…es verdadero?-

-Sí.-Finn sonrió.- Seremos padres.-

*.*.*

-Bueno, ¿cómo les ha ido en las sesiones privadas?-preguntó papá, cuando nos encontrábamos cenando. Katniss intercambió miradas con Peeta.

-Tú primero.-le dice.-Tiene que haber sido algo especial, porque tuve que esperar cuarenta minutos para entrar.

-Bueno, hice... hice lo del camuflaje, como me sugeriste, Katniss.-respondió, vacilando.- Aunque no del todo camuflaje.-repuso.- Es decir, usé los tintes.

-¿Para hacer qué?-preguntó Portia.

-Pintaste algo, ¿verdad?-quiso saber Katniss.- Un cuadro.

-¿Lo viste?

-No, pero intentaron taparlo con todas sus fuerzas.-replicó ella.

-Bueno, es la norma.-expliqué, corriendo el plato y echándome hacia atrás en el asiento.- No pueden dejar que un tributo sepa lo que ha hecho otro tributo.-solté un suspiro y acomodé mi cabello.- De todas formas, ¿qué pintaste, Peeta?-

-¿Era un retrato de Katniss?-preguntó Effie, con voz llorosa.

-¿Por qué iba a pintar un retrato mío?-inquirió, algo molesta.

-Para demostrar que va a hacer todo lo que pueda por defenderte. Eso es lo que esperan todos en el Capitolio. Es más o menos como la situación entre Finnick y Madison. ¿Acaso ambos no se presentaron como voluntarios para estar con las personas que aman?-insiste Effie, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-En realidad pinté a Rue.-intervino Peeta.-La pinte con el aspecto que tenía cuando Katniss la cubrió de flores.

Todos hicimos silencio.

-¿Y qué pretendías con eso, exactamente?-preguntó Haymitch, controlando la voz.

-No estoy seguro.-respondió.-Sólo quería hacerlos responsables, aunque fuese por un momento. Responsables de la muerte de esa niñita.

-Eso es terrible.-gimió Effie, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.-Pensar así... está prohibido, Peeta. Del todo. Sólo te buscarás más problemas para ti y para Katniss.

-Ahí tengo que darle la razón a Effie.-añadí. Haymitch, Portia y Cinna guardaban silencio, aunque están muy serios.

-Supongo que no es el mejor momento para mencionar que colgué un muñeco y le pinté el nombre de Seneca Crane.-comento Katniss.

-¿Que... colgaste... a Seneca Crane?-repitió Cinna.

-Sí, estaba demostrando mis nuevas habilidades con los nudos y, de algún modo, él acabó colgando de la soga.

-Oh, Katniss.-se lamentó Effie, en voz muy baja.- ¿Y cómo te has enterado de eso?

-¿Era un secreto?-inquirió.- El presidente Snow no actuaba como si lo fuera. De hecho, parecía estar deseando contármelo.-Effie se levantó de la mesa tapándose la cara con una servilleta.-Ahora he molestado a Effie. Tendría que haber mentido y contarles que estuve disparando flechas.

-Ni que lo hubiésemos planeado.-comentó Peeta, esbozando una sonrisa velada.

-¿No lo hicieron?-preguntó Portia mientras apretaba los parpados.

-No.-respondió Katniss.-Antes de entrar, ni siquiera sabíamos lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Y otra cosa, Haymitch.-añadió Peeta.-Hemos decidido que no queremos otros aliados en la arena.-me atraganté con un poco de líquido, pero logré fingirlo.

-De acuerdo, así no seré responsable de la muerte de mis amigos y mi hija cuando empiecen a hacer estupideces.-gruñó papá.- Solo espero que Madison les de una paliza a los dos.-

-Eso es justo lo que estábamos pensando.-murmuré, acomodándome en el asiento.- Por cierto…-carraspee y coloqué las manos sobre la mesa.-Hay algo que me gustaría decir. Pero…no sé cómo.-

-No me digas que dibujaste a Snow en un muñeco y lo mataste de mil y una maneras posibles.-rogó papá. Negué, tragando saliva.- ¿Entonces?-de mi bolsillo saqué el mismo sobre que había leído hacía rato y se lo entregué.- ¿Qué es esto?-

-Necesito…necesito que lo leas en silencio.-él obedeció. Pude ver como su expresión cambiaba a medida que iba pasando cada palabra. Enterré mis uñas en el cojín del asiento y me mordí con fuerza el interior de mi mejilla.

-Madison…-habló, luego de unos instantes. Todos estaban en silencio, a la expectativa.- ¿Qué…qué es esto?-

-Unos…unos análisis.-respondí con apenas un rastro de voz.- Yo…yo…-

-¡¿Cómo es posible que mi hija vaya a ingresar a la Arena estando embarazada?!-gritó, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Te juro que no lo sabía!-me defendí.- Te lo juro.-sentía mis ojos húmedos, pero me las arreglé para no llorar. Haymitch soltó un suspiro y se tranquilizó.

-Ven aquí.-se apartó de la mesa y abrió sus brazos, envolviéndome con ellos.

-Perdón…perdón…-sollocé. Del otro lado del comedor, se escuchó un sonoro sollozo de parte de Effie. Katniss y Peeta estaban sorprendidos y se mantuvieron en silencio. Portia lloraba a lágrima pura, pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Y Cinna, él solo miraba la escena y me regaló una inclinación de cabeza.

-Hay una nota dentro del sobre.-comentó Katniss.

Papá se apartó un momento y sacó el trozo de papel uniforme que estaba dentro.

-Plutchard.-

-¡Ya comienzan a pasar las puntuaciones!-chilló Tris, haciendo sonar sus tacones por todo el suelo. Luego de haber hablado con papá, decidí volver al departamento del cuatro. Debía volver a reunirme con él a media noche y Finnick debía de venir conmigo.

Me acurruqué en el sillón, juntando mis rodillas contra mi pecho y a su vez apoyando mi cabeza contra ellas.

-Hey…-Finn se sentó a mi lado, arropándome con sus fuertes brazos. Me dejé llevar por él mientras los estilistas y Tris se arremolinaban alrededor del televisor.- ¿Hablaste con Haymitch?-asentí.- ¿Y?-

-Te da una ventaja de un minuto, antes de que te persiga por todo el Capitolio.-respondí. Finnick rió apenas.- ¿Y aquí?-

-¡Shhh!-chistó la acompañante, cuando nuestros rostros aparecieron en la pantalla. Tal como la primera vez, del uno al doce. Debajo de nuestros nombres se mostraban las puntuaciones: Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Enobaria, Finnick y yo, obtuvimos puntuaciones altas, como era de esperar. El resto, de bajas a medias.

Tris soltó un agudo chillido cuando Peeta y Katniss consiguieron un doce.

-¿Por qué lo han hecho?-pregunto, dolida.

-Oh, esto se está poniendo serio.-comentó Finnick.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-quise saber.

-Son competencia, querida. Debemos ir por ellos.-alcanzó a guiñarme un ojo.- Bien, será mejor ir a la cama.

Él me acompañó en silencio hasta mi cuarto, pero, antes de que pueda darme las buenas noches, lo rodeé con mis brazos y descansé la cabeza en su pecho. Sus manos bajan por mi espalda y su mejilla se apoya en mi pelo.

Cuando llega media noche, los dos nos escabullimos del departamento del 4 y subimos hacia el 12. En el ascensor no dijimos nada, solo nos limitábamos a vernos de reojo y suspirar de vez en cuando. En cuanto las dos hojas se corrieron hacia el costado, nos adentramos al pasillo y caminamos hacia la puerta.

Finnick levantó llamó. Un avox nos atendió y nos indicó que pasásemos hacia la sala, allí se encontraba papá con Plutchard. Temiendo que nos pudiesen decir, tomé la mano de Finn y tensé la mandíbula.

-Buenas noches.-saludó Plutchard, con un leve asentimiento.

-Vayamos al grano de esta reunión.-pedí, sentándome en uno de los sillones.

-Me parece bien.-asintió Heavensbee, mirando por encima de su hombro en dirección a Haymitch.-Puedo adivinar que tienen muchas preguntas con respecto al sobre que les hice llegar, ¿verdad?-

-En efecto.-le replicó Finnick.- ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Me temo que no.-respiré hondo y apreté los dedos en torno a la mano de Finn.-Lamento decírselos.-

-Es mejor que sea falso.-murmuré.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó papá, cruzándose de brazos.

-No quiero llevar a un niño a un lugar tan peligroso como la Arena.-expliqué.-Tendré hijos el día en que yo esté realmente lista y los Juegos se hayan terminado.-

-Me parece noble escuchar eso.-añadió Heavensbee.-Pero aquí es donde se complica: el presidente Snow ya corrido el rumor por los ciudadanos –

-¿Por qué haría algo así?-preguntó Finnick.

-Quiere que estos Juegos sean emocionantes y todo es parte de un plan: quiere probar a los televidentes enfrentando a la señorita Everdeen contra Madison. Quiere que ellos elijan.-

-En otras palabras: hizo esto apropósito para sacarse de encima a Katniss, ¿verdad?-inquirí, enarcando una ceja.

-Exacto.-me recosté en el sillón y bufé.

-Ese hombre está completamente enfermo.-murmuró Haymitch.

-Me temo que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar la propagación de ese rumor.-continuó Plutchard.-Pero lo mejor que pueden hacer es seguirle la corriente, en las entrevistas afirmar el embarazo y hacer lo que esté a su alcance para tratar de sobrevivir en la Arena. Juró rescatarlos junto con la señorita Everdeen.-se pasó la mano por el rostro.-Hasta el momento: que la suerte esté de su lado.-

*.*.*

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8:**_

"_**Los legendarios amantes"**_

-¿Estás despierta?-el leve susurro de Finnick, me despertó. Dormir con él, era un lujo que me hacía sentir única y afortunada. No muchas tienen la posibilidad de despertar al lado del hombre que más aman en la vida. Para esa hora de la mañana estaba envuelta en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos mientras su mentón descansaba sobre mi hombro. Me acomodé a su lado, de forma que su pecho quedaba sobre mi espalda y podía sentir su suave respiración sobre mi cabello.

-Hace rato que no podía dormir.-besó con delicadeza mi hombro y se aferró más a mí.-No fue ninguna pesadilla.-aclaré.

-No has tenido pesadillas en toda la noche.-comentó.

-Solo las tengo cuando estoy nerviosa.-murmuré. Faltaba un día y horas para que sea la entrevista previa antes de ser dejados en la Arena. Con solo pensar que habrá un solo ganador, la piel se me erizaba.

-Hoy no tenemos entrenamientos…ni debemos de prepararnos para las entrevistas, ni nada de eso.-acomodó mi cabello hacia a un lado y depositó un beso.-Eso quiere decir que tenemos el día entero para nosotros.-

-Ojala pudiéramos estar en el distrito 4, junto a la playa.-solté un suspiro y me puse boca arriba.- Odio esto. Lo odio con todo mi corazón.-Finn sonrió y se acomodó sobre su codo, quedando a mi costado.

-Peeta y Katniss fueron salvados el año pasado.-murmuró.-Tal vez, si demostramos que seremos difíciles de olvidar ante el público, nos dejen vivir.-

-Ojala fuese así de fácil.-solté un bufido y cerré los ojos nuevamente.

-Ahora vengo.-el colchón rechinó, sentí los labios de Finn sobre los míos y luego sus pasos se perdieron en el pasillo.

Respiré profundo y volví a abrir los ojos.

Desde que me enteré sobre la segunda Cosecha, me he puesto a pensar: si muero, lastimo a papá. Pero a su vez, al morir estaba ayudando a la revolución de los distritos en contra al Capitolio.

Me deshice de las sabanas y me puse de pie, encaminándome hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en un rincón. Me levanté la holgada camiseta, dejando mi vientre al aire. Sé que Plutchard dijo que era un falso embarazo, pero con todo lo que me estaba pasando en la cabeza últimamente lo hacía ver tan real. Además, siempre me pregunté lo que sintieron mis padres cuando estaba por llegar a este cruel mundo. ¿Cómo debería actuar yo si llegase a estar embarazada? Jamás en mi vida me imaginé con un niño entre mis brazos.

-Se supone que debo protegerte.-murmuré, acariciando por encima de mi ombligo.- Eso es lo que hacen todas las madres.-solté un suspiro y me acerqué más al espejo.- Aún eres un poco…pequeño.-hice una mueca.-Pero, si sales a tu padre…Dios nos libre si tenemos otro Finnick.-por primera vez en días, reí.-Bueno, eso diría si en realidad tuviese algo en mi interior.-

-En mi mente te imagino con una gran panza y con antojos cada cinco minutos.-sujeté las manos de Finn sobre mi vientre y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Hablando de antojos…tengo hambre.-tomó mi mano y me guio hasta la cama. Sobre ella, se encontraba una bandeja la cual contenía muchos platos.

-Como hoy no tenemos que hacer nada, tenemos todo el día para nosotros.-Finnick, besó lentamente mis labios.

-Lástima que no podemos salir a ningún lado.-hice una mueca y me senté sobre mi lado de la cama.

-¿Enserio crees que Finnick Odair no tiene un plan?-inquirió, con una ceja en alto.-Cariño, me decepcionas.-

*.*.*

Como más de una ocasión, teníamos ganas de ir al tejado, pero nos habían ganado de mano. Por eso, el Gran Odair, tuvo que cambiar sus planes. Pidió prestado la sala de prácticas y allí tuvimos nuestro día, solo para nosotros. Los avox se encargaron de proveernos de comida y algunas botellas de jugo. Si a ese escenario le pusiésemos un poco de arena y las cálidas aguas del mar, sería la cita perfecta.

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste el permiso?-pregunté por segunda vez, comiendo de un racimo de uvas.

-Nadie se resiste a mis sonrisas.-rodé los ojos y le lancé una pelotita morada.- ¡Madison! Pero es cierto. Si tú te hubieses resistido, jamás hubiéramos pasado todas las cosas que pasamos.-

-Mmm…-me llevé otra uva a la boca.-Punto para ti.-

Todo era perfecto. Nadie nos molestaba. A última hora de la tarde, tumbada con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Finnick, a él se le ocurrió enseñarme a utilizar un tridente.

-Si estamos juntos en la Arena, quiero que al menos me enorgullezca utilizando el arma que más me gusta.-

-Estás loco.-se puso de pie y extendió una mano para que la tomase.

-Será divertido.-echó a correr hacia el depósito de las armas y regresó a los pocos segundos.-Ven aquí.-tal como en la mañana, mi espalda se ubicó sobre su pecho mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo.-Primero que nada, debes mantener sus manos firmes.-la tomó y las colocó sobre la base.-El tridente es apreciado por su largo alcance y capacidad de atrapar otras armas largas entre sus dientes para desarmar a su portador.-explicó, con sus labios sobre mi oído. Ejerciendo fuerza hacia adelante, hizo la mímica como si estuviese atacando a alguien, para luego volver a la antigua posición.- ¿Entiendes?-asentí contra su pecho.

-No parece tan difícil.-murmuré, acariciando sus manos.

-Cuando estás practicando, es fácil.-dijo.-Se pone complicado cuando debes ponerlo en práctica con un adversario.-

-Bien.-él bajó el tridente y se apoyó en él.-Ya que tú me diste un magistral clase sobre tu arma favorita. Yo, te daré una también.-dándole la espalda al fondo de la sala de prácticas, me alejé. El depósito se encontraba a pocos metros. Allí estaba todo lo que utilizábamos en los entrenamientos. Casi al lado de la puerta, se encontraban los plateados arcos y los repletos carcajes. Tome uno de cada uno y salí.- Voy a hacer de mi explicación, mucho mejor que la tuya.-canturree mientras me dirigía al simulador.

-Quiero verlo.-la puerta corrediza se abrió. Finnick estaba por pasar, pero lo detuve.

-Lleva tu tridente.-sonreí de costado, pasando primero.

Una vez que ambos estuvimos en el simulador, la puerta se selló y en cada rincón se escuchaban lo hologramas. Estaban espiándonos, listos para atacar.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-preguntó, cuando estuvimos espalda con espalda.

-Debes saber que la respiración es una clave importante a la hora de utilizar el arco.-expliqué, respirando hondo. El primer holograma saltó de una esquina. Dejé que la flecha se ubicase en el pequeño hueco y solté el aire que tenía retenido lentamente. Mis dedos se deslizaron por la cuerda y la flecha salió disparada. Para ser el primer tiro, después de ocho años sin hacer uno, fue bastante bueno. Mi blanco fue el pecho.

-Vaya.-comentó Finn.-Bien.-él tomó su tridente y atacó al segundo holograma. Luego de que el enemigo se hubiese desarmado en miles de cuadraditos, volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No presumas, Odair.-volví a cargar una flecha y seguí derribando atacantes.

Era divertido hacer esto juntos. Pero sabía, que para dentro de dos días, no lo sería. Para cuando ingresásemos a la Arena, toda la diversión de los ensayos sería nada comparado con lo que nos esperaba.

-¿Qué?-pregunté, cuando el último holograma fue derribado.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabías?-dejé el arco en el suelo y me acerque a él. Apoyé mi oído contra su pecho, escuchando el sonido de su corazón. Era hermoso sentir esa suave melodía. Era casi parecida a una canción de cuna. Me aferré a él, como si me lo fuesen a arrebatar. En mi mente trataba de buscar la forma de expresarle que también lo amaba y que sería capaz de morir por él, pero cada palabra que pensaba se quedaba corta.

-También te amo.-me las arreglé para responder, pero seguía siendo diminuta. Alce el rostro y tomé su mentón entre mis dedos.-Te amo más de lo que te imaginas.-me ardían los ojos.- ¿Lo sabías?-él asintió, mordiéndose el labio-Sí, sí. Te amo.-la barrera de las lágrimas no se contuvo ni un minuto más y se terminó por destruir.

-¿Mad?-él intentó contenerme, pero no lo dejé. Lo abracé con fuerza y comencé a llorar sobre su pecho.-Hey…-me tomó por la cintura y se sentó en los peldaños de la plataforma en donde estábamos, conmigo sobre su regazo.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-No lo sé.-sollocé.- Tal vez me estoy creyendo eso de ser una embarazada.-me sobe la nariz y respiré profundo.- ¡No lo sé! Pero tengo muy claro que si te llego a perder, me muero. No quiero una vida sin ti, Finnick.-volví a tomar su rostro, pero ahora mis manos temblaban.-Hay algo que quise decirte desde hace años…-colocó un dedo sobre mis labios, callándome.

-No quiero que…-

-No.-lo interrumpí, sacando su mano, para luego colocarla sobre mi pecho.-Vas a escucharme hasta el final, ¿sí?-tras un suspiro, asintió.-De acuerdo.-me aclaré la garganta y lo miré a los ojos.-Gracias. Gracias por haberme apoyado desde el principio. Gracias por confiar en mí. Por haberme dado un hogar después de mis Juegos. Por haberme cuidado tan bien. Por haber sido tan generoso y amable conmigo…-la voz se me fue y más lágrimas amenazaban con bajar.-He llegado a la conclusión de que eres el hombre con el cual quiero pasar el resto de mis días y con el cual quiero formar una familia.-acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé como nunca lo hice. Él correspondió de la misma forma. Giré la cadera para que mis piernas quedasen a un costado de su cuerpo. Él empujó con sus manos mi espalda, haciendo que nuestros pechos rozasen. Mis dedos se metieron dentro de su cabello. Su lengua fue pidiendo permiso, pero no hacía ni falta que lo hiciese. Al final, más lágrimas bajaron y se sumaron al beso, el cual terminó sabiendo como las galletas del 4.

*.*.*

Cuando la mañana llego, se me hizo difícil separarme de Finn. Era nuestro último día juntos y no quería pasarlo lejos de él. Con la promesa de vernos antes de la entrevista, lo dejé ir.

Flavius, Venia y Octavia, vinieron por mí para llevarme ante Cinna. Se notaba que esta sería la última vez que me arreglarían como tributo. Sus rostros estaban serios y en el camino por el ascensor, no hicieron ninguno de sus típicos comentarios sobre la moda ni nada eso.

En el cuarto de preparación del 12, solo se limitaron a hablar entre ellos mientras Katniss y yo permanecíamos en silencio. Venia era la única que se mantenía seria, ya que Flavius y Octavia eran bolsas de emociones y llantos. Tales actitudes, los obligaron a retirarse del cuarto. Venia tuvo que encargarse de las dos. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y parecía tener una docena de dedos para maquillarnos y peinarnos. Vimos emoción en ella cuando ingresó Cinna.

-Ohm…chicas.-se aclaró la garganta y nos miró a ambas.- Todos queríamos que supieran que ha sido un... privilegio estar aquí para ponerlas lo más bellas posible.-me puse de pie y la estreché en un abrazo. Ella correspondió mientras le daba paso a sus lágrimas. Luego de separarnos, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ellos, al igual que yo, se dieron cuenta de no volveré. Mejor dicho, que ningún tributo volverá. A excepción de un solo tributo.

-Bueno, ¿qué llevaremos esta noche?-preguntó Katniss, mirando las bolsas en la que estaban guardados nuestros trajes.

-El presidente Snow en persona lo ha decidido.-dijo Cinna. Bajó la cremallera de la primera bolsa y dejó al descubierto uno de los vestidos de novia que Katniss se probó para la sesión de fotos. Pesada seda blanca con mucho escote, cintura de avispa y mangas que caían desde las muñecas hasta el suelo. Y perlas, perlas por todas partes; estaban cosidas al vestido y en tiras que recorrían el cuello y formaban la corona para el velo.-Aunque anunciaron el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco la noche de la sesión de fotos, la gente siguió votando por su vestido favorito, y al parecer ganó éste. El presidente dice que lo tienes que llevar esta noche. No hizo caso de nuestras objeciones.

-Bueno, sería una pena malgastar un vestido tan bonito.-murmuré, acariciando la tela.

Permití que Cinna ayudase a Katniss a vestirse.

-¿Siempre ha sido tan pesado?-preguntó ella, haciendo una mueca cuando ya estuvo casi lista.

-He tenido que hacerle algunas modificaciones por la iluminación.- respondió Cinna. Ella, asintió. La ayudó a subirse a los tacones, y le colocó las joyas de perlas y el velo. Finalizó con algunos retoques en el maquillaje.

-Estás…hermosa.-comenté, colocándome detrás de ella frente al espejo.

-Y ahora, Katniss…-prosiguió Cinna.-…como este corpiño es muy ajustado, no quiero que levantes los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Bueno, al menos, no hasta que gires.

-¿Voy a tener que girar de nuevo?-preguntó ella.

-Seguro que Caesar te lo pide y, si no lo hace, sugiérelo tú misma, pero no al principio. Resérvalo para el gran final.

-Hazme una señal para que sepa cuándo hacerlo.

-¿Algún plan para la entrevista?-pregunté, mientras recibía mi traje.-Sé que Haymitch lo ha dejado en sus manos.

-No, este año lo haré como salga.-respondió, con suma naturalidad.- Lo gracioso es que no estoy nerviosa.-

-De acuerdo.-intervino Cinna.-Katniss, tú estás lista. Ahora, debo encargarme de Madison.- ella asintió y tomando lo costados de su vestido, se retiró del cuarto.- Bien.-él dio una leve palmada al aire y se centró en mi.-Tampoco tuve la posibilidad de diseñar algo para ti.-confesó.

-¿Entonces?-inquirí.- ¿Snow también seleccionó algo para mí?-

-No.-Cinna comenzó a bajar la cremallera de la bolsa negra, revelando el vestido.-Lo hizo Finnick.-

-¿Finnick?-repetí, enarcando una ceja.

-Dijo que lo tenía reservado para ti desde hacía meses y pensó que esta sería una buena noche para estrenarlo.-retiró por completo la bolsa. Quedé sin habla al ver el hermoso vestido: tela, suave como las caricias de las olas del mar y tenía ese aroma tan…familiar. Una mezcla entre el olor a la sal y a la arena mojada del 4.

Cinna se ofreció a ayudarme. Él se encargó de colocar bien el encaje y de ajustar el corsé, sin apretar demasiado, solo lo justo y necesario. El vestido era corto adelante y largo atrás. Poseía una base de blanco perla y sobre la cola y el bajo escote azul, pero era un bonito azul marino. Tenía perfectos detalles que bordeaban mi cintura y pecho con pequeñísimas perlas. La cola llegaba hasta el piso, pero solo lo rozaba. Los zapatos que debía utilizar eran de plataforma y con moños que subían por encima de mis piernas y llegaban hasta mis muslos. El vestido se veía genial con el trabajo que había realizado Venia: lo acomodó en una prolija torzada, rizó cada uno de mis mechones y los unió con pequeñas y delicadas estrellas marinas.

-¿Qué tal?-al verme al espejo, me costó reconocerme. Todo era bellísimo.

-Es…perfecto.-lo miré de costado y sonreí.- Estoy más que segura de que te pidió que tú lo hagas.-murmuré. Él rió y asintió.

-Me lo pidió en la Gira de la Victoria, cuando pasamos por su distrito.-

-¡Lo sabía!-di media vuelta y lo abracé con fuerza. Él y mi equipo de preparación, era lo más lindo que tenía el Capitolio, (obviamente, la tía Effie también).

-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando salí al pasillo, todos estaban esperándome. Peeta se veía tan bien con el esmoquin de novio del Capitolio y Katniss, rebosaba de belleza con su vestido. Papá se ofreció a escoltarme por segunda vez, mientras Effie iba detrás de nosotros.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, los demás tributos, que ya estaban reunidos detrás del escenario y hablaban en voz baja, guardaron silencio cuando llegamos. Los pares de ojos, fueron a parar al vestido de Katniss. La envidia se veía en el aire.

-No puedo creer que Cinna te haya puesto eso.-comentó Finnick, mirando el exuberante vestido de novia.

-¡Hey!-reproché, frunciendo el ceño.

-No tuvo elección, el presidente Snow lo obligó.-respondió Katniss, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Cashmere echó sus rizos rubios atrás, con aires de presumida.

-¡Qué aspecto más ridículo!-chilló

-¡Será mejor que cuides tu boca!-gruñí. Ella me miró de arriba abajo, para luego irse murmurando cosas y tomar a su hermano, empujándolo hacia sus puestos.

Johanna se acercó a nosotros.

-Házselo pagar, ¿de acuerdo?-murmuró, acomodando uno de los collares de Katniss.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que estuvimos esperando, por fin se escuchó la voz de Caesar dando su discurso de apertura y los tributos empezaron con las entrevistas. El verdadero teatro comenzó con el distrito 1, pero más bien con Cashmere. Su discurso se basó en lágrimas, sobre que la gente sufrirá al perdernos y cosas mucho más empalagosas, típicas de ella. Gloss recordaba la amabilidad que le habían demostrado todos aquí tanto a él como a su hermana. El público los despidió con una gran ovación, como si el mismísimo Snow se hubiera puesto a hacer berrinches de niña chiquita. A Brutus y Enobaria se les preguntó cómo estaban y que habían hecho luego de haber ganado. Todo cosas muy aburridas El siguiente fue el distrito 3: Beetee cuestionaba la legalidad del vasallaje a su manera nerviosa, preguntándose si los expertos lo habían examinado bien últimamente. Wiress, no dijo mucho, pero aun así, recibió aplausos.

-_¡Y ahora!-_la voz de Caesar, resonó entre el público.-_ ¡Llega el momento de la pareja más amada por todos ustedes!-_la gente comenzó a aplaudir antes de tiempo.- _¡Les recuerdo que aún falta para el distrito 12!-_su risa había cambiado con los años, ahora era más irritante.- _¡Con ustedes…damas y caballeros…!-_hizo una pausa tan larga que todos lo abuchearon.- _¡Finnick Odair!-_el público femenino, fue el primero en estallar.- _¡Y Madison Abernathy!-_cuando nos dieron la señal, nos tomamos las manos y comenzamos a avanzar. Antes de irme del todo, miré por encima de mi hombro y le guiñé un ojo a Katniss.

Los reflectores brillaron sobre nosotros y miles de pelucas de colores se alzaban de sus asientos. Sonriendo y sin soltarnos, avanzamos mientras saludábamos a los presentes. Las mujeres se volvían locas. Y Finnick, parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos!-Caesar tomó mis manos y besó mis dos mejillas.-Odair.-con él solo estrechó la mano.- Que bueno verlos de nuevo, ¿verdad, amigos?-la gente volvió a ser su coro y él volvió a reír de una irritante manera.

-También estamos encantados de verte.-murmuró Finn, con una sonrisa torcida.- Estamos encantados de estar aquí.-sonreí solo por modestia, pero yo no estaba encantada de nada.

-Nosotros decimos lo mismo. ¿Y cómo han estado?-preguntó.

-Bien.-respondí. Era lo más corto que se me vino a la cabeza.- Hemos extrañado la calidez del Capitolio.-el público soltó exclamaciones como si estuviesen frente a un bebé.

-Coincido.-Finn, pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura, acercándome a él para besar mi mejilla.

-¿No son tiernos?-preguntó Caesar hacia el público. Ellos asintieron y algunas mujeres me abuchearon, pero yo no las escuché.- Me dijeron que Finnick tiene algo muy importante que decirte, Madison.-

-¿Enserio?-inquirí, alzando una ceja. Caesar asintió y se retiró unos pasos. Finn se colocó frente a mí y tomó mis manos.

-Conste que he estado practicando esto durante días.-confesó, para luego aclararse la garganta. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que tenía planeado pero fuera lo que fuera tenía al público intrigado. Igual que a mí.- Mi amor.-comenzó.-Sabes que tienes mi corazón para toda la eternidad…-se escuchó a las mujeres suspirando.-Si muero en la Arena, mí último pensamiento sería el de tus labios.-me mordí el interior de la mejilla. Él sonrió y colocó una rodilla en el suelo. Metió su mano dentro de uno sus bolsillos y sacó algo.- Y para sellar nuestra eternidad…-abrió un pequeño cofrecito color coral.- ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-el público, al igual que yo, se quedó sin poder hablar. Luego de millones de propuestas de matrimonios a forma de juego, esta parecía ser la más creíble.

-¡Wow!-exclamó Caesar, sin poder contenerse.- ¿Qué dirá Madison?-soltó una débil risita y volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Yo…ah…-seguía sin poder creérmelo.

-¿Aceptas?-ladeo la cabeza, y sonrió de costado. Me coloqué a su altura y lo abracé con fuerza. Él me rodeo con sus brazos. Al separarnos, lo besé con intensidad y público se puso a festejar con nosotros.

-¡Ay!-chilló Caesar, secándose las lágrimas.- Está noche es…memorable.-se volvió a secar las mejillas y mostró sus relucientes dientes blancos.- ¿Algo más con lo que quieran sorprendernos?-

-Sí.-Finn se volvió a poner de pie.-Si ganamos los Juegos, ganaremos siendo tres.-y sin decir más, tomó mi mano y echó a andar hacia la plataforma donde estaban el resto de los tributos. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que nadie entendió esa última parte.

Los tributos siguieron pasando. Johanna expreso sin censura su enojo hacia el Capitolio. Siguieron y siguieron hasta llegar al doce. Cuando Katniss fue llamada, la audiencia se encontraba destrozada. Primero por nuestro repentino anunció sobre nuestra boda y ahora, por verla a ella con su vestido de bodas.

-Bueno, Katniss, resulta obvio que es una noche muy emotiva para todos.-habló Caesar, secando las lágrimas con un pañuelo.- ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

-Sólo que siento mucho que no puedan asistir a mi boda.-respondió ella, con voz temblorosa.-Pero que me alegro de que al menos puedan verme con el vestido. ¿No es... lo más bonito del mundo?-desde la plataforma, se escuchó un comentario negativo de Cashmere. Katniss no tuvo que ni mirar a Cinna por la señal. Ella solo comenzó a girar. Levantó las mangas del vestido por encima de la cabeza. La multitud comenzó a gritar y los otros tributos, quedamos impactados. Del vestido salía humo y fuego. Era como si se estuviese quemando viva. Pedacitos de seda volaban por todos lados. Era como si se quedase desnuda, pero aun así, siguió girando. Entonces, de repente, el fuego desapareció y ella se detuvo lentamente. Nadie lograba entender porque Cinna habría querido que ardiese el vestido de novia.

Pero, lo que más sorprendió es que Katniss no estaba desnuda. Llevaba el mismo diseño del traje, solo que de color carbón. Por la lejanía, no se veía bien, pero parecían pequeñísimas plumitas lo que lo componían. Ella levantó las largas mangas vaporosas y se vio en la pantalla. Iba enteramente de negro, salvo por unos parches blancos en las mangas... o mejor dicho…en las alas. Porque Cinna la ha convertido en un Sinsajo.


End file.
